Zero The Executor
by Dark Opal Infinity
Summary: ... su pasado lo marco,... su presente lo guió,... y su futuro... es incierto,... esta es su historia,... que le deparara el Destino?
1. el origen del dolor

**Basada en la vida misma y en toda su rareza. Desarrollada por los incontables dolores propios, ajenos y tuyos. Protagonizada por aquel en cuya posición podrías ponerte.**

 **Y**

 **Escrita para hacerte ver que forma parte de ti.**

 **Creepypasta**

 **Zero The Executor**

Lector, tú que estás prestando atención a lo que aquí he escrito, he de preguntarte:

Eres hombre o mujer, eres joven o mayor, eres alguien " **normal** " o " **algo más** ", no lo sé y no me importa, **a el tampoco le importara** , pero lo que si se, que sí es importante, y que **debes tomar en consideración** , es que lo que estas apunto de conocer, es **mi investigación**.

Te advierto que soy alguien que suele investigar a fondo, y quiero hacer énfasis en eso, suelo investigar **muy a fondo** los sucesos que atraen mi atención, y ese ha sido mi gran error en este caso. Pronto… **pagare**.

El intentara venir por mí, por el error que he cometido. **No tendrá piedad con ningún "culpable** "

Pero, antes de que suceda, Quiero tener, a través de este escrito, la oportunidad de agradecer a **Johan Creel** y **Elisa Creel** por su ayuda y colaboración a mi investigación, y… darles mis **condolencias** , ya que posiblemente, no pueda ir en persona, sería muy peligroso.

Y a todos aquellos que colaboraron con mi investigación, gracias, y… lo siento

Lector, habiéndote advertido, yo te pregunto, aun deseas conocer la historia de este… **ente**?

Si es así, adelante, escudriña en su pasado, su presente y su futuro, pero, por última vez te advierto, lo haces, **bajo tu propio riesgo**.

 **Capítulo 1/3: el origen del dolor.**

… **William Cooper** era un niño de 8 años, cabello negro y piel pálida, tímido e introvertido, pero lo más peculiar que tenía eran sus ojos…, **el derecho era azul** y **el izquierdo era rojo** …

… recién había entrado a una escuela, y ya era como la décima vez que cambiaba de escuela ya que sus padres debían mudarse muy a menudo por razones del trabajo, la madre era una abogada muy conocida y con una reputación que mantener, mientras que el padre era un oficinista de esos a los que les gusta estar todo el tiempo en la oficina…

… por esa razón el pequeño William solía quedarse solo en casa, triste, ya que por los trabajos sus padres apenas si lo veían, además de que era un matrimonio al borde del divorcio, después de tantas peleas, discusiones e insultos, un matrimonio donde nunca hubo **amor** , solo negocios, todo eso llevado de la mano con que un niño desde pequeño, ha sido testigo de todo…

… el primer día de escuela comenzó como "algo normal", eran alrededor de las 12 pm…

 **Profesora** \- buenos días alumnos, a partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante…, ven, pasa y preséntate…

 **William** \- (el entro al salón y se paró junto a la profesora…) b-buenos días, m-me llamo William Cooper, e-es un gust… (No pudo terminar de presentarse, ya que el estudiante problemático del salón le lanzo bolas de papel y le dijo "no balbucees bebito")

 **Profesora** \- oye **Rick** , eso no está bien, te quedaras sin recreo hoy (le dijo seriamente…)

 **Rick** \- ¿porque?, no es mi culpa que este bebe no sepa hablar… (Típico berrinche de niño…)

… mientras la profesora continuaba regañando a Rick, William miraba al piso con una expresión triste, peguntándose porque, porque era tan malo con él, si él no le había hecho nada…

 **Profesora** \- no te preocupes William, ve y toma un asiento, está bien? (le dijo sonriendo…)

 **William** \- e-está bien… (Él se fue a sentar en un asiento vacío…, pero no sin recibir antes una mirada de odio por parte de Rick…)

… al transcurrir la clase, William a pesar de lo introvertido que era, era un excelente estudiante, siempre que la profesora hacia un pregunta el levantaba la mano, y por eso algunos le tenían envidia, era muy listo para su edad, con todo el tiempo que solía pasar solo, solía entretenerse leyendo libros e investigando en internet…

… al finalizar la clase William salió al recreo como todos los demás, y busco un lugar tranquilo para descansar, ya que él no era el tipo de niño al que le gustara saltar o hacer ruido como es costumbre en los de su edad…, pero nada más sentarse en una escalera, muchos de sus compañeros de clase se le acercaron, y empezaron a molestarlo…

"¡Fenómeno!, ¡eres un bicho raro!, ¡te crees más que nosotros?!", esos solo fueron algunos de los gritos e insultos que le dijeron…, de más está decir el como lo hicieron sentir…

… William no entendía, porque?, porque todos lo insultaban y maltrataban de esa manera?, él no había hecho nada malo, porque siempre lo trataban así **en todas las escuelas a las que había ido?** , él no lograba entenderlo y empezó a llorar hay frente a todos, y todos se burlaron de él.

… de repente, a ese mismo lugar llego Rick, quien se había escapado del castigo, y nada más llegar, tomo a William con fuerza por la camisa y le grito…

 **Rick** \- por tu culpa me regañaron!, ¿lo hiciste a propósito verdad?!", (William aun con lágrimas en sus ojos le respondió…)

 **William** \- y-yo no te hecho nada, t-tú eras quien me estaba molestando, lo que paso tú lo provocaste… (Rick realmente se enfureció, y lo tiro al piso con fuerza, empezó a patearlo y a gritar más…)

 **Rick** \- ¡cállate fenómeno, si digo que es tu culpa, es tu culpa y punto, Te crees más que nosotros solo porque respondiste bien las preguntas de la profesora, pero ahora mírate, eres patético bebito llorón, no eres más que un cero a la izquierda, un **cero**! (y allí continuo golpeándolo…, hasta que llego la directora, tomando a Rick del brazo y llevándoselo a su oficina para castigarlo…, luego le informo a sus padres que estaría expulsado 1 semana…)

… Cuando William regreso a casa estaba lastimado física y emocionalmente, y continuaba preguntándose, porque?,… porque a él?

… sus padres llegaron a casa, pero no le pusieron mucha atención a William, por no decir ninguna, seguían ocupados con el trabajo pendiente y sus discusiones, mientras William se quedó en su habitación…, **solo** …, llorando…

… en el transcurso de la semana mientras Rick estaba expulsado, William recibía constantes insultos por parte de sus compañeros como "monstruo de ojos raros, cero a la izquierda" y muchos otros, la profesora al enterarse de todo esto, le pidió a William que hablara con ella después de clases, y así fue, William se quedó en el salón con la profesora, después de que todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido…

 **Profesora** \- William creo que deberías aprender a defenderte de ellos, no de sus insultos, pero sí de sus golpes

 **William** \- P-pero yo no puedo hacerlo, n-no sé si deba… (Decía William con ganas de llorar)

… pero la profesora le decía que si se defendía de ellos entonces lo dejarían en **paz** , que debía despertar su deseo de **justicia** , sin embargo William aún estaba inseguro, pero, que trataría de hacer lo mejor para que ya no le molestaran…

… ya había pasado la semana, era lunes y Rick había regresado, y nada más llegar a la escuela y ver a William se acercó a él, y en plena entrada de la escuela, y con todos los estudiantes aun afuera, Rick golpeo a William y este cayó al suelo, Rick solo se reía de él y le decía que era solo una basura, un bebe, y un **cero** …

… pero, en ese momento, mientras todos observaban a Rick reírse de William, algo nada usual sucedió…, William no estaba llorando…, él se levantó del suelo con una fría mirada en esos ojos azul y rojo, Rick lo vio fijamente, se quedó callado un segundo, y luego…

 **Rick** \- qué te pasa fenómeno?, porque pones esa cara? (pregunto intentando ocultar los nervios que sentía al ver a William así…)

… William no dijo nada, y solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión fría y algo tétrica en su rostro…, entonces Rick no lo soporto más e intento volver a golpearlo…, pero William lo agarró del brazo, lo tumbo al suelo, se puso sobre él, y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez en el rostro y en el estómago…, era una escena horrible…

… William lo golpeo tantas veces, que Rick no dejaba de sangrar y de gritar "auxilio", "ayúdenme" "lo siento, por favor para", pero William no le hizo caso y nadie se atrevía a acercársele, tenían demasiado **miedo** de William, mientras que el solo lo seguía golpeando con esa mirada fría e inexpresiva…, hasta que los directores y profesores aparecieron, se percataron de la horrible situación y detuvieron todo cuanto antes…

… llamaron a una ambulancia para que llevara a Rick al hospital, ya que había perdido mucha sangre, y también llamaron a los padres de William para discutir sobre lo sucedido…

… mientras que las clases continuaban, ya ninguno de los estudiantes se atrevía siquiera a acercarse a William o a decirle algo, el **miedo** que él había sembrado en ellos, había rendido frutos…,… finalmente, los padres de William lograron desocuparse para atender el llamado de la directora, aunque ya fuese la hora de salida a las 6 pm…

… en la oficina de la directora se encontraban los padres de William, la directora y la profesora de William, todos sentados y con miradas serias…, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto…

 **Directora** \- entiendo perfectamente que su hijo ha sido víctima de un constante " **bulling** " por parte de ese joven llamado Rick y algunos cuantos que le han seguido el "juego", yo misma lo he presenciado en algunas ocasiones…, sin embargo, esa no es justificación para una violencia que pudo haber acabado con la vida de un estudiante… (Decía en tono serio y de reproche…)

… los padres de William se vieron fijamente unos segundos…, luego voltearon a ver a la profesora y la directora, y con una mirada de preocupación le respondieron…

 **Padre de William** \- lo sabemos muy bien directora…, nos lo han dicho ya muchas veces…

 **Profesora de William** \- (esa respuesta sorprendió a la profesora y a la directora…) q-que quiere decir señor?

 **Madre de William** \- verán…, esta no es la primera vez que tenemos esta misma conversación con los directores de las escuelas en las que ha estado William, ya que en todas las escuelas en las que él ha asistido…, tarde o temprano los directores nos citan para decirnos que William…, casi acaba con la vida de un estudiante…

… la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la directora y la profesora se convirtió en la de un rostro pálido y lleno de terror…

 **Padre de William** \- lo hemos llevado a muchos psicólogos, e incluso un psiquiatra…, pero ninguno ha sabido determinar cuál es el problema de William…, ya incluso algunos nos han llegado a decir que podría ser simplemente su… **naturaleza** …

… la directora y la profesora se veían sin saber que pensar…, jamás hubiesen esperado que el problema fuese algo tan serio como eso…

 **Madre de William** \- y… hay otra cosa… (Ambas ponen mucha atención…), cada vez que hablamos con un especialista que tiene momentos a solas con William, nos revela algo que William le cuenta…, y es que todos los profesores que intentan ayudar a William en las escuelas, le dicen que para que no le molesten más, él debe hacerles ver la **justicia** o cosas así…

… en ese momento la profesora reaccionó exaltada, y les confeso a los 3 que eso era parecido a lo que le había dicho a William el día anterior…,… deliberaron la situación por más de 1 hora, buscando una solución, algo que poder hacer, lo que sea…, pero no había nada que la escuela pudiera hacer…, y las reglas eran muy claras…

… sin más que decir, la directora les informo que no podrían mantener a William en esta escuela si poseía semejantes problemas que requerían de atención por parte de especialistas, y que podría ser peligroso para el resto de los estudiantes…, así que William quedo oficialmente expulsado…, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer…

… los padres ni se preocupaban como le harían saber a su hijo que tendrían que cambiarlo de escuela, debido a que ya lo han hecho muchas veces…, sin saber que… William estaba detrás de la puerta escuchándolo todo con una mirada triste en sus ojos…, "…siempre es lo mismo,… siempre es mi culpa" pensaba el…

… al llegar a casa, los padres de William le contaron que tendría que cambiarse de escuela, mientras que él no mostro ni la más mínima expresión de sorpresa, ni les dirigió la palabra, solo subió a su habitación en silencio, con la intención de dormir…,… **Sin saber que esa sería la noche en que todo cambiaria** …

… era media noche y William ya estaba dormido,… pero despertó al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su aviación,… el no hizo movimiento alguno, solo fingió estar aún dormido…, pudo ver acercándose **2 sombras** ,… una tenía un raro objeto en la mano que William no pudo distinguir…

… repentinamente William, sintió en su interior un gran peligro, como un instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba "¡sálvate!", así que con rapidez, se levantó con la intención de huir, pero una de las sombras lo sujetó, le tapó la boca, mientras que la otra sombra utilizo el raro objeto que William pudo ver al fin…, era una aguja, la cual inyecto en su brazo un líquido que dejo durmiendo profundamente a William…

… justo antes de desmallarse,… William pudo reconocer quienes eran esas sombras que lo atacaban,… esos seres que supone que deben estar ahí para cuidarte y protegerte,… y en vez de eso, lo llenaron de dolor y sufrimiento,… eran sus padres…

 **Lugar:… desconocido.**

… tiempo después, cuando William finalmente despertó, abrió los ojos con dificultad y su cabeza aun le dolía…, miro a su alrededor, al parecer se encontraba recostado sobre una cama dentro de una habitación…, al principio no podía asimilar que había ocurrido, se encontraba confuso…, pero…, de repente, las imágenes de aquella noche aparecieron como un flechazo en su cabeza, como visiones, que se veían tan nítidas…

… cuando cesaron las visiones, William miro a su alrededor sin poder reconocer esa habitación ni nada de lo que había en ella,… el empezó a sollozar, luego eso se convirtió en un pequeño llanto, y finalmente, con esas horribles imágenes en su cabeza, y un fuerte grito lleno de odio y dolor, el pequeño llanto se convirtió en un llanto que se escuchaba a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar…, era un dolor indescriptible para un niño…

… hasta que finalmente, alguien entro a esa habitación, se puso frente a él rápidamente y… lo abrazo…, lo abrazo fuertemente…, le decía una y otra vez "shhh", "por favor no llores", "todo está bien", "ya estoy aquí",… era una dulce voz…, que poco a poco lograba calmar el llanto de William…

… William contuvo su llanto…, alzo su cabeza aun con lágrimas…, y veía a esta misteriosa figura fijamente a los ojos…

 **¿?** \- no te preocupes, ya paso todo, yo cuidare bien de ti, por favor no llores más pequeño… (Le decía con una dulce sonrisa…, era una chica…)

… William, al ver los ojos negros y profundos de esa chica, pudo sentir una gran **calidez** en su interior…, como una paz que poco a poco lo tranquilizaba…,

 **William** \- q-quién eres? (pregunto aun sollozando…),

 **¿?** \- (ella con una sonrisa le respondió…) me llamo **Lucy** …, **Lucy Creel** , y tengo 16 años…, y tú?, cómo te llamas?

 **William** \- (el le respondió más calmado pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos…) W-William, William Cooper, y tengo 8 años… (Lucy se alegró mucho al ver a William más tranquilo…, ella tomo un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas…)

… en ese momento, los padres de Lucy entraron a la habitación, y se alegraron al ver que **el niño que habían encontrado abandonado** ya había despertado…

… Lucy les dijo a sus padres el nombre y la edad de William, ellos se sentaron y empezaron a contarle como lo encontraron…, mientras ellos iban en su auto de camino a casa, de pronto, Lucy vio por la ventana del auto una figura en el piso de un parque público…, pudo distinguir que era un niño…, a esas horas de la noche ya no debería haber nadie, así que, con preocupación ellos salieron del auto, y Lucy tomo al niño en brazos, lo subió al auto y se lo llevaron a su casa,… ese niño era William, el cual había estado inconsciente desde ese momento por más de 1 día…

… William no pudo asimilarlo bien al principio,… pero de repente, otra vez las imágenes de aquella noche aparecieron como un golpe en su cabeza,… y aunque trato, no pudo contener las lágrimas,… en ese momento Lucy lo volvió a abrazar para tratar de tranquilizarlo…

… ya más calmado, William les conto quien era,… quienes eran sus padres,… lo que había vivido…, y lo que había pasado la noche que sus padres lo… abandonaron…

… tras un tiempo aproximado de media hora, él les conto todo…, tanto Lucy como sus padres estaban impactados, y esa palabra no alcanzaba para describir totalmente lo que sentían…, no podían creer como podía haber padres tan horribles y como un niño podía ser **víctima** de tanto **dolor** …

… los padres de Lucy no sabían que hacer, ahora estaban muy inseguros sobre cómo podrían ayudarlo…, hasta que de repente, Lucy soltó a William, se puso en pie frente a sus padres, y…

 **Lucy** \- mama…, papa…, no puedo soportar oír lo que el pobre William ha pasado,… quiero que hagamos algo por él,… quiero que lo adopten…, quiero que él sea mi hermano… (William se quedó viendo a Lucy fijamente unos segundos…, en verdad estarían dispuestos a adoptar a un niño que apena acaban de conocer?)

… esa petición sorprendió mucho a los padres de Lucy,… pero no estaban seguros de si debían, tal vez habría mejores lugares donde llevar a William,… pero Lucy era realmente insistente…

 **Lucy** \- se los pido por favor, ahora yo me siento responsable por él…, además…, cuando lo abrase… pude sentir una gran **calidez** en mi interior, diciéndome que debía cuidarlo…, que debía protegerlo…, se los pido por favor… (William estaba sin palabras, pero en el fondo se sentía muy a gusto de escucharla decir eso, puesto que el sentía lo mismo…)

… tras meditarlo por unos minutos, los padres de Lucy se miraron fijamente…, luego voltearon a ver a William, y con una sonrisa, la madre de Lucy s acerco a él, lo abrazo, y…

 **Madre de Lucy** \- bienvenido a la familia, pequeño William… (William estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba tan feliz de tener una familia así…, una familia de verdad, llena de esa **calidez** y **amor** que nunca antes sintió…, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, llorar un poco, y abrazar a su madre…

 **William** \- gracias…, muchas gracias…, mama… (Decía sonriendo y llorando…)

… y sin pensárselo dos veces, Lucy también lo abrazo más fuerte que de lo que lo había hecho antes y con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, le dijo…

 **Lucy** \- bienvenido a la familia…, hermanito…, **William Creel** …

… Fue un momento muy emotivo para el…, en es estos momentos, el corazón se llena de tanta alegría, que el dolor, el odio y el rencor…, no significan nada…

… ya había pasado una semana, y William Creel, ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva familia,… nunca tuvo problemas con sus padres,… nunca los escucho discutir,… y solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre con su hermana…, el **amor** que transmitía una verdadera familia como la que ahora poseía, era algo que él nunca había experimentado, todo eso lo mantenía siempre en **calma** y **feliz** , logrando así, **sellar la oscuridad que en su corazón había nacido y se había desarrollado por tanto tiempo** …,… **pero siempre hay que recordar…, lo que ha sido escrito, difícilmente se puede borrar…**

 **10 años después**.

… a lo largo de su vida, William Creel, ahora con 18 años se ha convertido en uno de los mejores estudiantes de **psicología** y **filosofía** …, a pesar de todo el **dolor** de su oscuro pasado, su vida actual era más pacífica…, aunque…, de vez en cuando en sus sueños, los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban…, pero todo eso lo lograba superar con la ayuda de una familia que lo amaba y una "hermana" maravillosa que siempre velaba y se preocupaba por él, aunque el, la verdad ya no lo necesitaba…, el con su gran inteligencia y sus métodos pasivos de acabar conflictos podía cuidarse bien solo…

… pero, en caso de verse forzado a utilizar la fuerza, él había tomado clases a tiempo parcial de defensa personal durante varios años, desde aquel día a sus 15 años cuando alguien de su escuela preparatoria lo empezó a molestar, y fue cuando William le pidió a sus padres tomar clases de defensa personal y entrenamiento para fortalecerse…

… ya habiendo ingresado a la universidad desde hace unos años, William se ha convertido en un joven mayor de edad, de un carácter serio, de un 1.70 m, delgado pero con buen físico, cabello largo negro, que suele vestirse por gusto todo de negro, camisa negra, pantalones negros, zapatos y medias negras, correa negra, etc. y también un collar de plata, que fue un regalo de su hermana Lucy…

… su actitud de gran sensibilidad de cuando era niño no se ha borrado, solo se ha combinado con la de alguien que busca soluciones a los problemas y no se angustia por ellos…

" **siempre abra maldad en el mundo, lo que se debe hacer es enfrentarla y buscar justicia** ", es uno de los aprendizajes más valiosos que él ha adquirido…

… al pasar sus primeros días en la universidad, William se sintió muy cómodo de encontrarse rodeado de estudiantes maduros e inteligentes, a diferencia de todas las experiencias que él ya había vivido…

… por supuesto, **todo jardín del Edén tiene su serpiente** , aunque el ignoraba cualquier conflicto absurdo que se le atravesara, a menos que hallan **inocentes** involucrados, de ser así, William ayudaría a quien lo necesitase y haría **pagar a los culpables** …

… tras apenas 3 años de estudio y haber completado varios semestres, ya en medio de otro, William empezó a sentir algo extraño, no sabía cómo describirlo, es como si… la **paz** que el ahora poseía se fuera a evaporar…, pero él no le presto mucha atención a esa sensación, "debe ser solo el cansancio" pensaba el…

… grave error y gran auto engaño, el sabia por experiencia que estas sensaciones son " **premoniciones** " y aquellos que están acostumbrados a lo espiritual, pueden sentirlas con mayor "claridad",… además…, **Cuando el instinto llama, tu yo interior obedece esos instintos** …

 **Viernes** , **6** **p.m.**

… después de dar un paseo por la ciudad al salir de la universidad, llego a casa y se dirigió a la sala…, William se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su hermana Lucy, quien ahora tenía 26 años y vivía en un departamento, estaba de visita…, él ya sabía que sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios, y no llegarían hasta el domingo….

 **Lucy** \- ¡hola, hermanito, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cómo estás?, cómo están los estudios?, ya tienes novia?" (Exclamaba toda emocionada…)

 **William** \- hola hermana, y cómo que cuánto tiempo?, tu última visita fue el viernes pasado… (Decía tratando de sonar gracioso…)

 **Lucy** \- jiji, lo sé, pero una semana puede ser una eternidad si tienes a alguien importante a quien quieres ver… (Decía sonriendo…)

 **William** \- supongo… (Decía con un tono sarcástico…)

… Lucy siguió preguntándole cosas y así continuo la conversación durante más de 20 minutos…, en cierto punto, Lucy se percató de que William aún no había contestado una cierta pregunta, así que se lo volvió a preguntar…

 **Lucy** \- hey hermanito, no creas que no me he dado cuenta… (Le dice con una sonrisa picarona…)

 **William** \- eh?, no sé de qué me hablas… (Dice haciéndose el inocente…)

 **Lucy** \- no te hagas el bobo y dímelo claramente…, aún no has encontrado alguna chica linda que te guste?

 **William** \- … (…)…

 **Lucy** \- … y bien?

 **William** \- … sabes no me preocupo por ese tipo de cosas, no soy como los jóvenes de hoy en día que parecen animales en celo,… francamente no me imagino en una relación…,… aunque…

 **Lucy** \- ¡qué?, dime, hay alguien verdad?, lo sabía, tienes que contármelo todo! (prácticamente le grito emocionada…)

 **William** \- por favor tranquilízate, cielos… (Le decía estresado…, y ella se calmó un poco…), pues… hay una chica que me… llama la atención…, pero…, es algo extraño…

 **Lucy** \- no me importa, quiero saber… (Le decía decidida…)

 **William** \- jeje…, está bien…, escucha, esto paso hace ya un tiempo…

 **Flashback.**

… esa chica está en mi sección, siempre estaba sola y con una cara poco expresiva, es casi como si estuviera triste por dentro…, no hablaba con nadie ni nadie se preocupaba por hablarle…, un día fui a la terraza del edificio como suelo hacerlo, ya que hay suelo pasar mis ratos libres, es muy tranquilo y silencioso, suelo ir después de la primera clase que se da a las 7 a.m., y acaba a las 9 a.m., antes de comenzar la siguiente que se da una hora después, a las 10 a.m., pero como el profesor de la primera clase aviso que faltaría, decidí subir a la terraza y estar ahí hasta la siguiente clase…

 **William** \- (fue entonces cuando la vi hay, en el mismo lugar donde yo suelo recostarme…, no estaba dormida pero tenía los ojos entreabiertos…, me acerqué lentamente y me puse frente a ella…, y cuando vi su rostro…, me lleve una gran sorpresa…, y entonces dije…) quien lo diría…, ella también esta- (pero no pude ni terminar de pensarlo, ya que de pronto ella abrió los ojos…, y cuando me vio…, su cara se puso muy roja…, llegue a pensar que teína fiebre…, quería acercarme para preguntárselo, pero ella se levantó de golpe y casi se cae, quiso echar a correr, pero… por pura reacción la tome del brazo…)

 **¿?** \- (me impacte por un momento, ya que ella comenzó a llorar mientras forcejeaba conmigo para que la soltara…, y gritaba…) ¡suéltame, deja que me valla, quiero estar sola!

 **William** \- (no pude resistirlo más…) ¡escúchame, no hullas de mi por favor, yo no te voy a hacer daño, se lo que estás pensando, pero no es verdad, piensas que no encajas en ningún lugar, y tienes miedo, miedo de que te lastimen por ser diferente, miedo de nunca encontrar un lugar donde te acepten, te sientes como si no pertenecieras a este lugar, como si todos estuvieran en tu contra, y te refugias en la **soledad** para encontrar **paz** en el **caos**!

… al oírme decir eso, la chica se tranquilizó…, en ese momento se dio la vuelta y, se me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas, con una cara de asombro como nunca había visto en mi vida…,… le solté el brazo, y ella seguía viéndome sin decir nada…,

 **¿?** \- (en cierto punto ella rompió el silencio y me pregunto…) c-cómo?, cómo sabes todo eso?, cómo es que puedes entender lo que siento?,

 **William** \- (fue entonces cuando le dije…) porque…, cuando vi tu rostro mientras estabas recostada…, pude verme a mí mismo reflejado…

 **¿?** \- (ella estaba sorprendida por lo que dije…, por unos momentos se quedó en silencio…, y con un tono más calmado me pregunto…) a-a qué te refieres?, que quieres decir con verte reflejado?

… fue cuando me acerque a ella y con mi pañuelo le seque las lágrimas…, me quede viendo sus ojos por unos momentos…, tenía unos ojos negros y profundos…, la verdad es que…, ella…

 **Pausando el flashback.**

 **Lucy** \- ella… qué?

 **William** \- ella… me recordó mucho a ti… (Le dijo sonriendo…)

 **Lucy** \- (ella sonrió igual y le dio un abrazo…) "awww" que lindo eres hermanito… (Will se sonrojo de vergüenza…)

 **William** \- (ella lo soltó y este disimulo…) "ejem", como te iba diciendo…

 **Continuando con el flashback.**

 **¿?** \- (le dije que teníamos 3 horas antes de la segunda clase, y le pregunte que si ella quería, podíamos sentarnos a hablar…, ella se quedó pensando un momento, pero…, sorpresivamente, dijo…) y-yo…, ammm…,… e-está bien… (Me decía tímidamente, pero alegro mucho poder convencerla…, sentía que debía ayudarla…)

… empezamos a hablar y a conocernos…, no quise ocultarle nada, por eso, le conté todo sobre mi…, todo lo que había vivido y como había encontrado finalmente **paz** , sin necesidad de la **soledad** …

 **William** \- (ella estaba asombrada, y en ciertos momentos hasta sonrió…, yo no dejaba de pensar que tenía una sonrisa muy linda…, quería ayudarla como me habían ayudado a mí, así que le pregunte algo nervioso…) oye… (Ella me miraba fijamente…), y-yo… me preguntaba si tu…, si te gustaría… ser mi amiga?

 **¿?** \- (ella se quedó en silencio un momento…, y de nuevo con esa linda sonrisa y los ojos algo sollozos me dijo muy contenta…) ¡si, me encantaría, me aria muy feliz, muchas gracias! (su respuesta y sonrisa me llenaban de alegría…)

 **William** \- jeje, no, muchas gracias a ti…, por cierto me llamo William Creel, tengo 18 años, cuál es tu nombre?

 **¿?** \- (mientras se quitaba el sollozo de los ojos con el pañuelo que le di, me dijo…) soy… **Nataly Ángel** , y tengo 17 años, muchísimo gusto William… (y una vez más me sonrió…)

… nos quedamos hay hablando y conociéndonos mejor…, ella ya me había tomado mucha confianza con tan solo casi 3 horas de conocernos, incluso me platicaba cosas personales, como los problemas que habían con sus padres…, Ella es hija de una familia millonaria y muy conocida, por eso debía tomar una apariencia forzada ante los invitados y amigos de sus padres…, a ella nunca le gustaba hacer eso, sentía que a sus padres les importaba más la imagen que daban a los demás que lo que su propia hija quería, y eso la entristecía mucho…, ni siquiera a su **hermano mayor** le importaba, ella no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, pero ella hallaba algo de alivio en los libros, las historias, el internet y los programas que le gustaba ver…

… me conto que sus padres tenían pensado divorciarse, ya que su matrimonio solo fue por conveniencia entre las familias, ya que ahora cada uno tenía suficiente dinero para sobrevivir por su cuenta…, lo entiendes hermana?, Nataly es la hija de una familia y un matrimonio sin **amor** , y bueno…, yo…

 **Pausando el flashback.**

 **Lucy** \- … te recordó mucho a ti, cierto?

 **William** \- si… (Dijo William con una expresión algo melancólica…), en ese momento Lucy lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza como cuando era un niño…)

 **Lucy** \- (luego de unos momentos lo soltó y le dijo…) bueno?, sígueme contando…

 **Continuando con el flashback.**

 **William** \- está bien…, le dije en ese momento que ahora podía contar conmigo para ayudarla, que si necesitaba a alguien para no estar sola, yo estaría para ella. Ella se sonrojo en ese momento, trato de ocultarlo tapándose la cara, pero me di cuenta con mucha facilidad…, ya era hora de comenzar la siguiente clase, le dije que debíamos apresurarnos…, cuando ya estábamos listos para irnos, ella me tomo del brazo de repente…

 **William** \- que sucede?, (le pregunte confundido…)

 **Nataly** \- (y con la cara algo roja me respondió…) veras…, pues…, si somos amigos…, p-puedo llamarte simplemente **Will**?

 **William** \- (a lo que yo respondí algo sorprendido…) claro, suena más fácil verdad? Jejeje… (Ella se sonrojo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa…)

… entonces nos fuimos…., ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que la conocí, y hemos convido los 2 juntos todo este tiempo, prácticamente hacemos todo juntos, los trabajos, el tiempo libre, e incluso sabe dónde vivo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y…, bueno…, una vez, hasta le llegue a decir, te quiero Nataly…, nunca me he sentido incomodo a su lado, su compañía… es tan agradable…

… En ese momento, William dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa con algo de rubor en su rostro…, Lucy se percató de eso, y ella entendía bien lo que pasaba, fue entonces cuando decidió hacerle una gran pregunta…

 **Lucy** \- ¿entonces… te gusta pasar tiempo con ella?

 **William** \- (con algo de nervios, empezó a poner las 2 manos juntas, y dijo…) si… (Entonces, Lucy decidió preguntárselo más directamente, de manera que no hubiera vuelta a atrás…)

 **Lucy** \- ¿te… gusta ella?

… Fue en ese momento que William se percató de las intenciones de su hermana…, con una pregunta tan directa, que solo posee una respuesta real y sincera, es aquí donde él debía o "le harían" elegir un camino definitivo, y aunque él no le gusta sentirse forzado, ni sentir que presiona a alguien, estaba decidido, aunque con miedo, a responder y a admitir finalmente lo que quiere y lo que siente…

 **William** \- (con un gran palpitar en el corazón, y una lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla, Will le dijo a su hermana…)… no hermana…, ella no me gusta… (El rostro de Lucy se veía algo impresionado, sin mencionar decepcionado…, no era la respuesta que ella esperaba…

 **Lucy** \- … oh…, ya veo…, que mal, nunca te había visto tan feliz de estar con alguien…, creí que ella era la indicada…, y que tal vez- (William no la dejo terminar de hablar, la interrumpió diciéndole…)

 **William** \- ella no me "gusta" hermana…, lo que siento por ella no es solo gusto…, sino **amor** …, estoy seguro…, nunca me sentía tan a gusto de poder estar con alguien…, nunca antes sentí esta calidez por nadie… más que por ti hermana…, por eso estoy seguro…, yo… la amo…

 **Lucy** \- (… fue como presionar un interruptor en el corazón de Lucy, quien con gran emoción le dio un abrazo lleno de felicidad a William, y le dijo…) ¡d-de verdad? Que bien, estoy muy feliz por ti hermanito, sabía que no me equivocaba, lo sabía, de verdad espero que sean felices juntos… (Le decía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro…)

 **William** \- ¡Q-Qué?, p-pero, si yo aún no le he confesado lo que siento, ni siquiera sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí! (decía nervioso…)

 **Lucy** \- pues, ya es hora de que hablen, mientras más tarden, más doloroso será para los dos… (Sus palabras dejaron pensativo a William…)

 **William** \- y-yo…, lo hare cuando llegue **el momento** …, por ahora estoy bien con ser su amigo, y saber que soy importante para ella…

 **Lucy** \- p-pero… (el la interrumpe…)

 **William** \- por favor hermana…, sé que te preocupas por mí, y en el fondo siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, pero…, esto es algo de lo que debo ocuparme yo mismo…, por favor entiéndelo… (Le decía con un tono suave…)

 **Lucy** \- …William…,… está bien…, lo entiendo hermanito…, aun así, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti… (Le decía sonriendo…)

 **William** \- lo se…, gracias hermana… (Ambos se dan un cálido abrazo fraternal…, el cual, pronto seria interrumpido…)

… en ese momento, como por una burla del **destino** , alguien llamo a la puerta…, Lucy fue a abrirla, y cuando abrió se encontró con una chica blanca, delgada, de ojos y cabello negro, de 1.60 m, con una cara que reflejaba inocencia, ella se presentó, y dijo que su nombre era…Nataly…

… al parecer, venía a traer de regreso el libro que William le había prestado…, pregunto si Will se encontraba en casa…, en ese momento la hermana de William sonrió ligeramente, con una cara que daba a entender que tenía planeado algo…

 **Lucy** \- (y con toda esa "mala intención", le dijo…) si, aquí está, pero pasa adelante, siéntete como en tu casa…, por cierto yo soy Lucy, la hermana de Will, mucho gusto…

 **Nataly** \- (esta se sorprendió por lo que escucho…) Q-Qué?, s-su hermana?,… ah, sí, igualmente, mucho gusto dijo Nataly sin salir de su impresión y sonrojada…)

… entro a la sala y ahí vio a Will sentado…, empezó a acercarse a el lentamente, como cuando él lo hizo con ella el día en que la encontró medio dormida en la terraza del edificio…, y cuando estaba detrás de él, él se levantó creyendo que la persona que se acercaba era su hermana, se dio vuelta y… se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de Nataly…

 **William** \- ¡w-wow!, pero… Qué haces aquí a esta hora Nataly? (pregunto con la voz algo nerviosa…)

 **Nataly** \- (con el mismo tono de voz, le respondió…) y-yo, pues…, vine a traerte el libro que me prestaste…, sé que podría habértelo entregado otro día, pero…, yo…quería verte…

 **William** \- (se sorprendió y ruborizo un poco al escuchar el, "quería verte") e-enserio?,…, ammm…, porque?

 **Nataly** \- pues, veras, tengo algo para ti…, no pude dártelo antes porque…estaba algo nerviosa… (y se le notaba…)

… en ese momento, Nataly saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Will…, el la abrió y la leyó…, era una invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 18, que se realizaría mañana sábado a las 6 pm…

… William, al ver la carta sé quedo pensativo unos segundos…, con una cara que reflejaba preocupaciones… o **premoniciones** …

 **Nataly** \- (al ver el rostro de William, le pregunto…) W-Will?,… Qué sucede?,… no me digas que no iras… (Dijo con una cara algo triste…)

 **William** \- (cuando William entró en razón, cambio su rostro a uno más despreocupado y le respondió…) c-cómo?, claro que si iré, los cumpleaños son algo importante y especial después de todo haha…

 **Nataly** \- (se alegró mucho de su respuesta y lo demostró con una sonrisa…, acto seguido ella lo abrazo…, William no se esperaba eso, lo que causo que se sonrojara…, pero entonces, saco **valor** y también la abrazo…, fue entonces cuando ella le dijo…) que alivio…, me alegro…, de verdad me alegra muchísimo…, si no vinieras a la fiesta, creo que ni yo misma asistiría…

 **William** \- (William quedo algo intrigado por lo que ella dijo…, así que se arriesgó a preguntar…) p-porque dices eso? (… para su sorpresa y preocupación, de las mejillas de Nataly comenzaron a resbalar las lágrimas…) Nataly… Qué sucede?, porque estas llorando? (preguntaba William con un tono suave y preocupado por ella…)

… Nataly se separó un poco de él, seco sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que Will le regalo el día que se conocieron, y aun con ganas de llorar, se preparó para contarle algo muy deprimente…

 **Nataly** \- Will…, Qué es un feliz cumpleaños?

 **William** \- (una pregunta muy desconcertante para el…) Qué?,… pues,… es cuando la gente que te quiere se reúne para celebrar el día de tu nacimiento, y… te desean que seas feliz en tu día especial…

 **Nataly** \- … la gente que me quiere?,… ya veo,… entonces, creo que este será mi primer feliz cumpleaños en la vida,… porque tu estarás en él,… ya que eres el único, que en mi vida me ha dicho un te quiero…. (William se sorprendió mucho con lo que había escuchado, como era posible?,… y entonces tras hacer una pausa, Nataly continuo contándole…)

 **Nataly** \- desde que tengo memoria, todos los que asisten a mis cumpleaños son solo gente de negocios conocidos de mis padres…, algunos a veces ni saben de quién es el cumpleaños…, mis padres solo organizan estas fiestas para quedar bien con todos los demás…, ni siquiera me han felicitado en un solo cumpleaños en toda mi vida… o tan siquiera me han dicho un simple "te queremos Nataly",… siempre ponen sus propios intereses por encima de todo lo demás…, y a mi **hermano** no parece importarle…, el mismo me ha llegado a decir que solo le interesa la herencia de la familia…,… que desagradable…, a veces quisiera irme sola de ahí, a cualquier lado…., Pero, tu…, tu eres tan diferente a todo lo que he conocido en mi vida…, tú me has hecho sentir que yo… **vivo** …, que no soy un objeto…, que tengo un lugar al cual ir…, que tengo una razón para estar aquí…, Will…, gracias…, te quiero… (Dice viéndolo a los ojos y tratando de mostrar una sonrisa sincera…)

… En ese momento Nataly no pudo evitar volver a llorar…, mientras que William sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho…, había una mezcla de emociones dentro de él…

… Una gran **tristeza** y **lástima** , por el dolor que ha sufrido la chica a la cual el desea entregarle su **amor** …

… Una profunda **felicidad** , al saber que posee un lugar muy especial en su **corazón** …

… Un doloroso **odio** , hacia todos aquellos que la han lastimado…

… Y, un **deseo** ,… hacerla **feliz** ….

… Nataly lloraba a la par que se reía, estaba triste y contenta a la vez, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, ella también estaba experimentando una mezcla de mociones, que muy en el fondo, la hacían sentir, una gran… **calidez** …

… William, al ver su lindo rostro…, no pudo contenerlo más tiempo…, estaba decidido…, **el momento** , había llegado…

… lentamente, William tomo la mano de Nataly…, esta se dio cuenta, pero lo dejo hacerlo…, la acerco hacia él…, Nataly puso su mano en el rostro de él…, acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa…, William puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella, y seco sus lágrimas…, ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, se estaban viendo a los ojos profundamente y estaban muy sonrojados…

 **William** \- … Nataly…, debo decírtelo…, ya no puedo ocultarlo más…, pero me cuesta tanto pronunciar estas palabras…, palabras que nunca creí que le llegaría a decir a alguien en mi vida que no fuera mi familia…

 **Nataly** \- (después de eso, Nataly estaba aún más sonrojada que antes…, y más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos…, pero aun con muchos nervios, cuando tomo **valor** para hablar en medio de ese silencio incomodo, le dijo…) s-si p-pudieras d-demostrarlas c-con a-a-acciones…, p-por f-favor h-hazlo…

 **William** \- (con el corazón al borde de estallar, le respondió…) d-de acuerdo…

… fue entonces, cuando lentamente el acerco su rostro al de ella…, mientras el cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar, ella hizo lo mismo…, y finalmente…, sus labios…, se juntaron…

… fue un beso…, un beso lleno todos los **sentimientos** que han querido transmitirse mutuamente desde hace tanto tiempo…, un beso que solo podía transmitir un significado…, dos palabras…, tres silabas…, cinco letras…,… **Te amo** …

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **... 1/5/2017...**


	2. la ilusión de la felicidad

**Basada en la vida misma y en toda su rareza. Desarrollada por los incontables dolores propios, ajenos y tuyos. Protagonizada por aquel en cuya posición podrías ponerte.**

 **Y**

 **Escrita para hacerte ver que forma parte de ti.**

 **Creepypasta**

 **Zero The Executor**

Lector, me doy cuenta de que has regresado…, debo admitir que me decepciona, esperaba que este tiempo en el que **conociste solo lo menos doloroso de esta historia** , decidieras recapacitar y no continuar inmiscuyéndote en la vida de este ser…

Obviamente eres alguien que le gusta " **terminar lo que empieza** ", a pesar de que las advertencias no están a tu favor…

De acuerdo, entonces tan solo permíteme pedirte un favor…, no permitas que la **lastima** ni el **compadecimiento** inunden tu **mente** o tu **espíritu** , pues por más que sientas que puedes entenderlo, te **imploro** que no intentes justificar las acciones que este **ente** ha tomado…

El **dolor** es algo que todos sentimos, el **odio** es algo que todos sentimos, la **tristeza** es algo que todos sentimos…, pero las **horribles acciones** … son algo que no todos cometemos…

Una vez más, no me queda otra opción que pedirte que seas **cuidadoso** ,… **donde hubo fuego, quedaran cenizas** , y los errores del pasado tarde o temprano vuelven para asechar nuestro presente…, y muchas veces… cuando menos nos lo esperamos y de las formas más **inimaginables** …

 **Capítulo 2/3: la ilusión de la felicidad.**

 **Ese mismo día, 8 p.m.**

… tras la gran confesión de sentimientos mutuos que William y Nataly tuvieron, ya era hora de que Nataly regresara a ese lugar al que no le queda de otra que llamar casa…, ella se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de William despidiéndose de él y de su hermana…

 **Lucy-** (ella le daba un abraso de despedida a Nataly…) adiós Nataly, eres bienvenida cuando quieras, cuídate mucho…

 **Nataly-** (ambas cortan el abrazo…) en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, adiós Lucy… (Ella voltea a ver a William…), adiós Will, pasare a buscarte mañana a las 6 p.m., asegúrate de estar listo, si? (dice abrazándolo…)

 **William-** (el corresponde el abrazo algo nervioso…) p-por supuesto, te estaré esperando…, hasta mañana…

 **Nataly** \- (ambos cortan el abrazo…) hasta mañana… (Dice viéndolo sonrojada…, y con algo de valor, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se retiró…)

… después de despedirse, Nataly se fue con una gran sonrisa inocente y un gran sonrojo en el rostro…, William y Lucy entraron a casa, y tras cerrar la puerta y dar unos pasos, William empezó a sentirse mareado…

 **William** \- … e-eh?,… p-pero que me…? (el mareo no le permitía pensar con claridad…, y comenzó a tambalearse…)

 **Lucy** \- hermanito?, que te sucede?, estas bien? (ella no entendía por qué William se tambaleaba…)

 **William** \- m-mi cabeza…, y-yo…,… ahhh…, ¡ahhhhhhhhhh! (su cabeza comenzó a doler…)

… era un dolor insoportable, su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía mantener bien el equilibrio…, William podía escuchar un pitido en lo profundo de su mente…, se agarró la cabeza gritando levemente y agitándose de dolor, mientras Lucy al percatarse de lo que le sucedía, lo tomo tratando de controlarlo y de calmarlo, "que te sucede Will?!, porque gritas?!, te duele la cabeza?!, por favor responde!" le decía Lucy, pero William no parecía poder escuchar las palabras de su hermana…, hasta que finalmente, se desmallo…

… con los ojos serrados y en lo profundo de su mente, William se había desconectado completamente del mundo…, se veía a si mismo flotando en un espacio, donde no había más que **oscuridad** y partículas de **luz** flotando…, él no podía entender dónde estaba, ni lo que había pasado…, pero si podía escuchar una **voz** , aunque no se entendía muy claramente…

 **¿?** \- …emos i…, el…ara…

 **William** \- … q-qué?,… quien me habla?,… no entiendo lo que está sucediendo…

 **¿?** \- No dev…r,…est…ahí.

 **William** \- … no comprendo,… que tratas de decirme?

 **¿?** \- si vas, pon…n…igro a…

 **William** \- … si voy?, no lo entiendo, que quieres decir?, si voy a dónde, que?

 **¿?** \- …dras e…pel…Nataly.

 **William** \- Nataly?, que pasa con ella?, acaso… tratas de decirme algo sobre mañana?

 **¿?** \- … el estará ahí…

 **William** \- … el?,… quién?

 **¿?** \- **R** … **Ángel** …

… en ese momento William despertó de golpe…, estaba recostado en el sofá sobre el regazo de Lucy mientras ella acariciaba su frente…, ella al ver que William despertó se tranquilizó, estaba muy preocupada por su hermano…, William se levantó y se sentó en el sofá y puso su mano en su frente, con aire de pensativo…

 **William** \- … que…, que fue lo que me paso?

 **Lucy** \- te desmallaste de repente…, tenías un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estabas gritando…, estaba muy preocupada por ti hermanito… (Dice abrazándolo con una mano por el cuello…)

 **William** \- en serio? (ella asiente…),… en tiendo…, y cuanto tiempo estuve desmallado?

 **Lucy** \- … diría que unos 10 minutos, pero…, que sucedió Will?, cómo te sientes?

 **William** \- bien creo…, no estoy seguro de que me paso, aunque…, tuve un extraño sueño, tenía algo que ver con Nataly… (Lucy estaba algo sorprendida…)

 **Lucy** \- … puedes recordar algo en particular?,… algún detalle o… lo que sea?

 **William** \- es que no lo sé, pero…, fue demasiado extraño…, ese sueño, era como si…

 **Lucy** \- … como si… que?

 **William** \- parecía…, parecía una… **advertencia** … (Decía preocupado viéndola a los ojos…)

 **Lucy** \- (… Lucy no estaba segura de que pensar…, sin embargo…)… descuida…, solo fue una pesadilla hermanito… (Decía tratando de calmarlo…)

 **William** \- … en verdad lo crees? (en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación…)

 **Lucy** \- así es…, me pude dar cuenta hoy de que Nataly es una buena chica, y entiendo bien el porque te enamoraste de ella…, jeje, yo misma la apruebo… (Lo que dijo hizo a William sonrojarse…)

 **William** \- q-que dices?, de que hablas?, ella y yo… no hemos… llegado a tanto… (Este tan nervioso que le cuesta hablar…)

 **Lucy** \- (Con una ligera risita, Emily le dijo…) no me mientas, estaban muy acaramelados con esos dulces abrazos…, y ese beso lleno de **amor** , fue la cerecita sobre el pastel haha…

 **William** \- (él se sonrojo y le reclamo avergonzado…) ¡estuviste espiándonos!?, eso no es justo hermana!",

… en ese momento Lucy soltó una risita burlona y le dijo que no se avergonzara, que era normal lo que sucedió entre los dos, ya que después de todo, ambos pasaron por cosas similares, y habían logrado curar todo su mutuo dolor…

 **William** \- … si… tienes razón hermana,… así que… ahora qué?

 **Lucy** \- solo se tú mismo, ella te ama tal y como eres, lo cual es muy bueno, dejen que las cosas pasen y tomen su curso…

 **William** \- … de acuerdo…, supongo que eso significa que ahora tendré que conocer a su familia mañana…, y por lo que ella me ha contado, de seguro no me querrán ni cerca del aire que respiran…

 **Lucy** \- eso no importa…, yo…, bueno, la verdad no sé si sea correcto que yo diga esto, pero…, ella te quiere mucho más que a su familia…, pero eso es totalmente culpa de ellos, es más, estoy totalmente segura de que ella se mudaría aquí contigo si tú se lo pidieras… (Esas palabras lo desorientaron por un segundo…)

 **William** \- tu…crees? (…reacciono…), n-no, mejor dicho, preferiría que no estuviera pelada con su familia por mi culpa…, me gustaría ayudarla a superar eso y…, quizá…hacer entrar en **conciencia** a su familia…

 **Lucy** \- esperemos que así sea…, pero yo te pregunto…, ahora que ella será mayor de edad, podrá tomar sus propias decisiones, así que…, qué harías si ella te pidiera…venir a vivir contigo?

… con esa pregunta tan incómoda, William se sentía avergonzado, pero su hermana no esperaría que el realmente la respondiera… ya que, al menos para ella, la respuesta era muy obvia…

 **William** \- … en fin, me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, debo ir a comprarle un regalo para su cumpleaños… (Decía Will mientras se levantaba del sofá y subía las escaleras…)

 **Lucy** \- está bien, aunque, creo que será algo difícil comprarle un regalo a una chica de una familia rica…, seguramente los "invitados" le llevaran regalos muy caros y finos…, si es que recuerdan que ella es quien está de cumpleaños claro…

 **William** \- (… en ese momento Will se detuvo en un escalón, se dio vuelta a ver a Lucy desde ahí, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que poseía un aire de superioridad y confianza, y le respondió a su hermana…) pero yo soy el único que conoce sus gustos secretos, personalmente creo que mi regalo le gustara más que el de cualquiera de esos aduladores lame suelas…, buenas noches hermana, y que llegues con bien a casa… (Luego de eso, subió a dormir…)

 **Lucy** \- (… Lucy quedo con una cara muy sorprendida por esas palabras tan confiadas, más aun que provinieran de William, ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos como platos, y pensaba…), de donde saco toda esa confianza?,… jeje, en serio que el **amor** cambia a la gente,… ahora veo que no hay excepciones a esa regla,… ni siquiera mi hermano… (Luego de eso recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa, muy contenta al saber que su querido hermano estaba tan feliz…)

… William ya estaba recostado, pero le costaba dormir, su cabeza daba vueltas, sobre mañana, sobre los padres de Nataly, pero sobre todo, sobre lo que quiso decir **aquella voz** …

 **William** \- R…, R… Ángel,… el estará ahí?,… se referirá a la fiesta?, pero…quien será?, el padre de Nataly quizá?,… no me sorprendería…, que nervios tengo, espero que todo salga bien mañana,… pero…,si hiciera falta…, claro que aceptaría…más bien, quisiera, que Nataly viviera conmigo…, hermana…

… y con ese último pensamiento en su mente, William finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque fuese solo por el cansancio…, acaso él no podía hacer más que esperar y ver como se desenvolvería la situación?, como enfrentaría los acontecimientos que se avecinaban?, a que desenlace conllevaría todo esto?, pero lo más importante, podrían él y Nataly salir ilesos del **caos** que se aproximaba?,… estos fueron los pensamientos que rápidamente cruzaron en lo profundo de su mente, antes caer en un profundo sueño…

… sumergido en su mundo, William volvía a sentir que flotaba en un inmenso **cosmos** lleno de **luz** y **oscuridad** , donde no podía sentir nada, ni **alegría** ni **tristeza** , ni **calidez** ni **dolor** , es obvio que él **no estaba muerto** , pero **tampoco se sentía vivo** …, solo podía sentir que algo se aproximaba…, en este estado de profunda relajación, William podía tener de una manera más perceptible, las **premoniciones** por las cuales se hiso famoso en su época de escuela preparatoria…

… cuando él estudiaba en el colegio, solía predecirles cosas a sus compañeros con respecto a sus vidas escolares y privadas,… claro que no todos se lo tomaron en serio, incluso algunos lo tacharon de **anormal** , mientras que otros más sabios, o solo no le daban importancia, o le pedían consejos y aceptaban su ayuda,… también hubieron otros que ya sea por asombro o admiración, asimilaron que el tenia dicha capacidad o **don** , pero le tenían tanto miedo por eso, que reaccionaban de manera agresiva hacia él, llamándolo **fenómeno** y queriendo usar la violencia contra él…, **esa es la reacción humana más común hacia lo desconocido** ,… pero William ya no reaccionaria de la **monstruosa** y explosiva manera en la que solía hacerlo cuando niño, en vez de eso, le dejaría a los encargados de la escuela ocuparse de hacer **justicia** como corresponde…

… más sin embargo, al dejar la **justicia** a otros, sentía en lo profundo de su ser, una gran insatisfacción…, una impotencia…, una gran molestia de no poder hacerse cargo de esos asuntos personalmente, y tener que verse obligado a reprimir algo en su interior…, una insaciable sed, que pedía a gritos… **venganza** …

 **Sábado, 12 p.m.**

… un nuevo día amanece, uno donde grandes decisiones deberán tomarse, y finalmente 2 almas solitarias conocerán su… **destino** …

… William ya tenía prepara la ropa que usaría en la fiesta, él había decidido usar su mejor combinación de ropa negra, pero que no reflejaba la típica elegancia o "etiqueta" que suele usar la gente millonaria…

… ahora, solo quedaba ir y comprar el regalo, o mejor dicho, los regalos que le daría a Nataly…, William salió de casa con entusiasmo, y comenzó a dar una larga caminata por la ciudad…, y luego de un tiempo estimado de 3 horas, finalmente, William pudo encontrar todo lo que estuvo buscando, los regalos perfectos para ella…, algo que estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría con todo el corazón…, algo para agregar a su amplia colección de la secreta pasión de Nataly que solo el sabia…

… Nataly, desde hace varios años antes de conocer a su amado William, se había vuelto una gran fanática del anime, especialmente de coleccionar figuras de sus personajes favoritos, toda una otaku de pies a cabeza…, y eso es poco…, ella también era una gran gamer, ya sea que fuesen videojuegos con acción, o drama, o romance, ella no podía evitar sentir la pasión y emoción que siente todo gamer…, y aún hay más…, por el mismo tiempo que ella comenzó a descubrir su amor por el anime y los videojuegos, una serie de televisión relativamente nueva, capto su atención…, My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic…, al principio ella no comprendía el porqué su extraño gusto por esta serie…, pero al final, daba igual, pues lo mismo había sucedido tanto con el anime como con los videojuegos, y al ver que a tantas otras personas les sucedía lo mismo, eso la calmo mucho más…, pues no estaba sola…

… nadie, ni sus padres, sabían nada de esos gustos tan peculiares en ella…, gustos que seguramente sus padres hubiesen considerado "inapropiados" o "vulgares" para una hija de su familia…, por eso lo mantuvo siempre en secreto…, por eso siempre estuvo apartada…, para que nadie pudiera dañar las pocas cosas que le trajeron alegría a su solitaria vida…,… hasta que lo conoció a el…, y la soledad, se volvió cosa del pasado…

… tras haber comprado sus regalos y haber visitado diferentes tiendas, William comenzó a sentir algo…, una extraña necesidad de caminar…, al percatarse de esto, decidió obedecer a ese **instinto** y comenzar a caminar hacia donde lo llevase el viento…,… luego de 30 minutos caminando por el centro de la ciudad, William se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, la cual llamo mucho su atención…, esta se encontraba en una zona algo alejada del resto de las tiendas, era un lugar muy poco transitado…, y el nombre de la tienda era " **Fate: Iri Per Legem Dei** "

 **William** \- … nunca había visto este sitio antes, y estoy seguro de que ya he recorrido muchas veces estas calles…, que nombre tan peculiar, parece una combinación de inglés y latín…, me pregunto que habrá ahí dentro…

… William abrió la puerta y entro,… adentro no había nadie, pero había una increíble cantidad de objetos de distintas religiones, símbolos de múltiples creencias místicas y joyería con muchos significados…, el seguía observando con asombrado por todo lo que había encontrado en la tienda, hasta que una chica muy linda se le acerco, y muy amablemente le dijo…

 **Chica** \- buenas tardes joven, en que puedo ayudarte?

 **William** \- (él se quedó sin habla por un segundo, se sentía raro al lado de esa chica…, después espabilo y le respondió con un tono más relajado…) pues, solo estoy viendo, aunque… (Se despisto al seguir observando el su lugar…)

 **Chica** \- está buscando algo en específico? (pregunto la chica…)

 **William** \- pues…, no lo sé, la verdad, yo vine aquí porque…, es como si… (No encontraba respuesta…, pero…)

 **Chica** \- … como si el " **destino** " te hubiera traído aquí? (William se sorprendió…)

 **William** \- q-que?, pues…, si, algo así, como lo supo?

 **Chica** \- jejeje…, no imaginas a cuantos he escuchado decirme algo similar a eso…, por lo general suelen escoger algún objeto que les llame mucho la atención y luego se marchan…

… William estaba sorprendido y algo asustado, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era la forma en la que hablaba la chica, lo decía todo con tanta serenidad, como si fuera algo totalmente normal para ella…, William comenzó a sudar y se limpió la frente con el borde de la camisa para disimular lo incomodo que se sentía…, la chica se acercó a él un momento, y comenzó a analizarlo de arriba a abajo…, eso puso un poco más incómodo a William, pero este trataba de disimular…

 **Chica** \- ummm…, ya veo…, interesante…, sabes?, creo que se porque el " **destino** " te ha traído aquí… (Dijo la chica mientras reía un poco…)

 **William** \- e-en serio? (pregunto algo intrigado…),

 **Chica** \- si, tienes a alguien muy especial en tu vida, y hoy es un día muy especial para esa persona, pero hoy será aún más especial para ella, porque tu estarás en él, cierto? (decía la chica con un aire de sabia…)

 **William** \- (él se impresiono con lo que dijo…) q-que?, como has sabido todo eso?, y para colmo tan detalladamente… (Preguntaba William con los ojos llenos de asombro…)

 **Chica** \- (la chica solo se limitó a sonreír y decirle…) pues…, si tuviera que explicarlo, diría que fue solo una corazonada… (William no dejaba de sorprenderse de aquella misteriosa chica de **cabello** **blanco y ojos azules** , pero al estar acostumbrado a las rarezas que existen, decidió despreocuparse e interactuar con ella con mayor tranquilidad…)

 **William** \- a-aún estoy sorprendido…., pero si, es tal y como tú lo has dicho…, y ya que el " **destino** " me ha traído aquí, bueno…, crees que podrías darme alguna recomendación?,… tal vez algún objeto en particular para esta ocasión?

 **Chica** \- ohhh, me doy cuenta de que ya no estás tan tenso como antes, se nota que estás acostumbrado a estas cosas… (Decía la chica con una sonrisa…)

 **William** \- aunque William ya no estaba tenso, no dejaba de sorprenderse por aquella chica…) jeje, incluso te diste cuenta de que me sentía incómodo, impresionante… (Decía rascando su cabeza con algo de nervios…)

 **Chica** \- jejeje…, muy bien, creo que puedo ayudarte a escoger algo, pero para eso, antes necesito que me respondas unas preguntas, estás de acuerdo?

 **William** \- preguntas dices?, pues…está bien… (Le daba curiosidad saber que le preguntaría…)

 **Chica** \- bien, primero: **que sientes por esa persona**?

… William se sonrojo y giro la cabeza, él sabía la respuesta, pero no esperaba que fuese tan directa la pregunta…, le costaba un poco tener que admitirlo frente a alguien más…

 **Chica** \- (la chica se percató de eso y le dijo…) ah, ya veo…, la amas, entiendo…

 **William** \- (otra sorpresa más para el…) ¡c-como dices?, pero como lo…?! (Dijo reaccionando nervioso…)

 **Chica** \- pues… se te nota… (Le respondió con una ligera risa…, William se volvió a sonrojar y se quedó en silencio…), ahora bien, siguiente pregunta: **que siente esa persona por ti**?

 **William** \- p-pues, ella… (Trataba de decirlo con una ligera sonrisa pero los nervios podían con el…)

 **Chica** \- (de repente, la chica volvió a adivinar…) ummm…, ya lo veo…, ella también te ama…, verdad? (William se ruborizo, y asintió con una ligera sonrisa…), jeje, de acuerdo, entonces la última pregunta: **quieren estar juntos**?

 **William** \- (con esa última pregunta, William estaba decidido a responder por el mismo por más nervioso que estuviera…) s-sí,… ambos queremos estar juntos,… y solo buscamos ser felices juntos,… y yo…, yo quiero protegerla… (Respondió William con algo de rubor y algo nervioso, pero con la satisfacción de haberlo podido decir…)

… la chica dejo escapar una ligera risa, por el tono tan serio que venia del mismo chico que hace un momento no podía ni hablar por los nervios…, William se sentía avergonzado, pero ella le decía que no se preocupara por esos detalles…, ella le pidió que esperara ahí, que iría a buscar algo, se dio media vuelta, y fue a buscar dicho objeto, mientras William solo esperaba nervioso pero intrigado por saber **que traería aquella enigmática chica**?

… mientras esperaba, William se sumergió en sus pensamientos, meditaba sobre lo que habría de suceder hoy, sobre la fiesta, sobre Nataly, y sobre… R… Ángel…, gran cantidad de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, preocupaciones e inclusive… **miedo** , pero no por él, sino por Nataly…, tras estar un rato en ese estado de pensamiento profundo, la chica había regresado y saco a William de su estado pensativo, se le acercó mostrándole una pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos…

 **Chica** \- aquí en esta cajita, tengo el objeto, que creo que es el indicado, para que seas tú quien se lo dé a esa persona especial… (Le dice sonriendo…)

… la chica abrió la caja y al hacerlo, William se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro, era un **anillo de plata** …, aunque él veía el anillo con intriga, no veía nada particular en él, el anillo era completamente plateado, totalmente circular, sin diamantes, nada especial, sino más bien, muy… simple…

 **William** \- … u-un anillo? (… la idea que paso por su mente no es sorpresa…)

 **Chica** \- con este anillo…, pídele que sea tu prometida… (Decía la chica mirando a William a los ojos…, William se sorprendió bastante por un momento, quedándose sin palabras por lo que aquella misteriosa chica había dicho…, ella le tomo la mano y le entrego la caja con el anillo…)

 **William** \- (al tomar la caja en sus manos, William se sentía muy nervioso…) p-p-pedirle a Nataly, que sea mi p-p-prometida? (decía sonrojado y tartamudeando…)

 **Chica-** Nataly?,… oh, debo suponer que así se llama la chica…, pues veras, ese anillo es especial…

 **William** \- (el reacciono…) especial?, porque?

 **Chica** \- te contare…, este no es un anillo común y corriente…, no puedo explicarte con detalles el origen de este anillo, pero por favor escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte… William trago saliva por los nervios, y asintió…),… si los **sentimientos** de las 2 personas que comparten ese anillo, es decir quien obsequia el anillo y quien lo recibe, son sinceros, entonces el **amor** que ambos sienten y comparten, **jamás desaparecerá** …, aunque exista la distancia y el tiempo en su contra, sus corazones jamás estarán separados…, en pocas palabras, en esta vida o en cualquier otra, su mutuo **amor** , será **eterno** …

 **William** \- (… el asombro en el rostro de William era imposible de esconder…) e-es enserio?, entonces… Nataly y yo p-podremos estar juntos?,… para siempre?

 **Chica** \- … si te refieres a "físicamente juntos" eso ya depende mucho de ustedes…, el anillo solo garantiza su mutuo y eterno amor, sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio…, aunque, si se aman de verdad, entonces la solución para estar "físicamente juntos" es mucho más simple…, si lo que desean es estar siempre juntos, solo cásense y vivan juntos…

… tras escuchar las palabras de la chica, William en su corazón se sentía en paz…, tan solo con tener en mente la idea de que Nataly fuera su esposa, lo llenaba de una inmensa alegría…, y dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa sin darse cuenta, pero la chica si se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de la felicidad de aquel chico, y llamando su atención con un movimiento de manos para sacarlo de su "transe", le dijo…

 **Chica** \- bien, ya son casi la 4 de la tarde, creo que ya deberías irte para prepararte para este día especial… (Decía guiñándole un ojo…)

 **William** \- tienes razón aún tengo que organizar algunas cosas…, incluyendo mis ideas… (Dice viendo la caja con el anillo…),… bien…, jejeje, a pesar de que estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas raras, nunca he sido muy supersticioso, sabes…

 **Chica** \- ohhh, eres de los que prefieren ver las evidencias?,… jeje, descuida, pronto el anillo te mostrara de lo que es capaz si lo usas correctamente…, será la evidencia que no podrás negar… (Decía riendo…)

 **William** \- jeje…, está bien, me convenciste, me llevare el anillo, cuánto cuesta?

 **Chica** \- (la chica sonrió y le dijo…) puedes llevártelo sin ningún tipo de costo, lo necesitas, y quisiera obsequiártelo… (William se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, aunque el anillo no tuviera diamantes, aun así era plata fina, porque se lo regalaría?)

 **William** \- c-como dices?, p-pero, no creo que deba llevármelo sin pagar de algún modo, quiero decir, aun anillo como este… (Ella lo interrumpe…)

 **Chica** \- está bien, por favor tómalo, insisto, ese anillo es para ustedes… (Decía muy segura…)

 **William** \- (el veía el anillo aun con dudas…) de verdad estas segura?

 **Chica** \- si…, confía en mí…

 **William** \- … está bien…, te tomare la palabra…, bueno, al menos quero darte las gracias por este valioso regalo, jamás olvidare esto que has hecho por mi hoy… (Dijo William a la dulce chica, y dirigiéndose a la salida para luego abrir la puerta…,… ya estando afuera se voltio a despedirse de la chica, y por última vez le pregunto…), de verdad puedo llevármelo así sin más, este anillo parece muy valioso, sobre todo si posee tal capacidad como unir a dos personas para siempre…

 **Chica** \- (a lo que la chica misteriosa contesto…) si, puedes llevártelo, ese anillo es tuyo, lo necesitas y sé que te ayudara…, no necesitas pagarme por el… (La chica se dio media vuelta, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, volteo, lo miro fijamente y le dijo unas últimas palabras a su cliente…), además…, **a mí no me sirven de nada unos pedazos de papel** …

… esas últimas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de William, provocándole un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo…, "a mí no me sirven de nada unos pedazos de papel?, que me quiso decir con eso?" pensaba William con el rostro algo pálido…

… la chica le dedico una sonrisa inocente y finalmente cerró la puerta…, William comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sin dejar de preguntarse, quien sería **aquella chica tan misteriosa** …

 **William** \- … supongo que siempre habrá gente extraña en el mundo…y siempre habrá uno más extraño que otro…, bueno, ya no importa, debo estar agradecido con aquella chica por regalarme este anillo…,… conque…, nuestro amor será eterno…, eso me hace muy… **feliz** …

… de camino a casa, William no hacía más que hablar con sigo mismo, estaba emocionado, pero a la vez muy nervioso y preocupado, sin embargo estaba decidido, hoy sería el día, en que finalmente le pediría a Nataly ser su prometida, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquier reto, incluso a la familia de su amada…, **Que estamos dispuestos a sacrificar por nuestro amor?**

 **Ese mismo día, 5 p.m.**

… al llegar a casa, William se topó con una "sorpresa", que la verdad no lo sorprendió para nada…, su hermana lo estaba esperando en la sala…

 **Lucy** \- hola hermanito, listo para esta noche? (pregunto Lucy con una gran sonrisa…)

 **William** \- porque será que no me sorprende que estés aquí justo antes de lo que estoy a punto de hacer?, acaso pretendes darme consejos o algo así? (respondió William con una cara de sarcasmo, mientras que su hermana volteaba la cara de vergüenza, con un rostro que decía "me leyó la mente",… William dejo salir un suspiro, mientras veía el rostro de su hermana, y puso una cara que decía "te leí la mente"),… no tienes remedio verdad?, hermana?

 **Lucy** \- (luego de eso, Lucy, ya recobrando su postura, se le acerco a su hermano con una cara más seria y le dijo…) "ejem", bueno, haciendo eso de los consejos a un lado, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanito…, eres un chico maravilloso y un joven modelo, y…, bueno…, hoy es un día muy importante para ti y para Nataly, no solo porque Nataly por fin será mayor de edad y podrá elegir estar contigo, sino porque…, puedo ver que ustedes se aman de verdad, y nada me hace más ilusión que poder verlos a ambos felices juntos… (… en ese momento los ojos de Lucy empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas,… William no entendía, empezó a preocuparse por ella, y muy asustado le tomo el rostro suavemente con ambas manos y empezó a secar sus lágrimas, mientras Lucy le seguía hablando a la par que dejaba salir sus lágrimas…) pero…, sabes…, tengo tanto… **miedo** , tengo miedo…, miedo de que te ocurra algo malo, Will…, yo… (Ella se detuvo, levanto un poco el rostro, ambos se miraron fijamente, y ella esbozó una sonrisa, diciéndole…) jeje…, yo… te amo hermanito,… y deseo con todo mi corazón, que seas muy feliz, al lado de la mujer que amas, así que…, por favor…, cuídense mucho…

 **William** \- (… esta situación ya no era **normal** , William se avía percatado de eso, y tras secar las lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro de su hermana, el soltó el rostro de Lucy, se alejó un paso de ella, y entonces le pregunto con una cara de intriga…) hermana…, hablas como si…, como si no fuéramos a volver a vernos…, esto ya no es solo por mi o por Nataly, verdad?,… algo no me estás diciendo,… que sucede?

… Lucy se limpiaba los ojos mientras se tranquilizaba, y se preparaba para revelarle a su hermano la **verdad** …, ella fue a sentarse sobre el sofá…

 **William** \- (el la siguió, se sentó a su lado, y volvió a preguntarle…) que es lo que sucede hermana?, por favor cuéntame, no me dejes con esta inquietud…

 **Lucy** \- (y ella respondió…) está bien…, de cualquier forma, la razón principal por la que vine para decírtelo… (entonces, ella comenzó a explicar…), veras, lo cierto es que me ascendieron en el trabajo…, y quieren que me encargue de dirigir un edificio de la compañía que se encuentra en otra ciudad, muy lejos de aquí, y…, pues…, tendré que mudarme, y ya no podre venir de visita tan seguido como suelo hacerlo…, ya no tendré tanta comunicación con mi familia como antes, más que por teléfono o video llamados…, y…, además…, me preocupa mucho el no poder estar aquí para ayudarte, en especial ahora que estás pasando por una situación tan complicada…, Will…, de verdad que tengo mucho **miedo** de que les ocurra algo a ti y a Nataly mientras no esté…, como quisiera renunciar a todo solo para poder asegurarme de que estén bien, no creo poder irme tranquila dejándolos en esta situación, tal vez… sería lo mejor si yo… (Le costaba terminar la frase…)

… a pesar de todo, William realmente no estaba muy sorprendido, él ya tenía el presentimiento de que Lucy se marcharía, pero aun así lo entristecía en el fondo de su **corazón** …, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a ver como su hermana tiraba todo por la borda por él, así que, William, el chico silencioso, decidió romper el silencio y sincerarse con su hermana…

 **William** \- (el tomo la mano de su hermana, y…) Lucy Creel…, tú me salvaste la vida hace mucho tiempo…, tú me dejaste formar parte de tu hogar, tu familia y tu vida…, tu eres quien ha velado por mi todo este tiempo…, sin importar que no compartamos lazos de sangre, Lucy, tú has sido, eres, y siempre serás mi hermana…, y te amo…, nunca dudes de eso…, no me importa lo que haya pasado, no me importa lo lejos que puedas estar, ni me importa lo que vaya a pasar, **el único tiempo que vivimos es el presente** …, si son pocas las ocasiones que podemos convivir como familia, entonces hay que hacer que valgan la pena… (Dijo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquilizante…)

… las palabras reconfortantes de su pequeño hermano, retumbaban en el corazón de Lucy, y lo llenaban de una gran **felicidad** …, la sonrisa en su rostro no se hizo esperar…, y fue ahí cuando el soltó la mano de Lucy y subió la suya a la altura de su la frente de su hermana…, para luego darle un pequeño golpecito con el dedo…

 **William** \- (Lucy dijo "auch" con una cara algo sorprendida y entonces William continuo hablándole…) además, no permitiré que dejes todo por lo que has trabajado así sin más, apuesto a que quieres verme feliz verdad?, pues que crees, ver como mi hermana arroja todo por la borda por estar preocupada por mi definitivamente no me hará **feliz** …, lógicamente lo único que podría sentir por algo así, seria… **culpa** …

 **Lucy** \- (ella no pudo contener su risa…) jejeje, es cierto, no sé en qué pensaba, a veces estos instintos de hermana mayor sobreprotectora se me salen de control y me hacen perder el juicio jeje… (William levanto una ceja y la miro con una cara sarcástica que decía "a veces?")

 **Ese mismo día, 5:30 p.m.**

… al poco tiempo de terminar su conversación, el timbre de la casa sonó, "yo iré a ver" dijo Lucy…, camino hasta la puerta, y al llegar la abrió topándose con nada más y nada menos que Nataly, quien había llegado media hora antes…

 **Nataly** \- (ella estaba un poco nerviosa…) h-hola, buenas tardes señorita Lucy, yo… b-bueno… (No había terminado de hablar cuando Lucy la interrumpió…)

 **Lucy** \- hola Nataly, que bueno que viniste te estábamos esperando, pero por favor no me llames señorita, no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo jeje, llámame solo Lucy, está bien? (Nataly asiente con la cabeza algo avergonzada…)

 **Nataly** \- d-de casualidad, Will ya está listo?, sé que llegue antes de lo acordado…, pero…, es que… (La pobre seguía nerviosa…)

 **Lucy** \- (… en ese momento, Lucy esbozo una sonrisa malvada y dijo lo que pasaba por su mente…) awww, que tierna, no pudiste esperar más para venir a verlo verdad?

 **Nataly** \- (ella se sonrojo como un tomate y trato de defenderse diciendo…) ¡q-que?... no… yo…, veras…, lo que sucede…! (ella rogaba en su mente por ayuda para salir de esta situación, y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que en ese momento apareció William y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su hermana sacándola de su mundo…)

 **Lucy-** auch, Will, porque? (pregunta viéndolo con ojos de cachorrito regañado…)

 **William** \- a ver si con eso dejas de poner a Nataly en situaciones tan incomodas, ya deberías saber que se pone nerviosa con facilidad… (Decía regañándola seriamente…)

 **Lucy** \- perdón, perdón, es que no lo puedo resistir, se ven tan lindos juntos que… (No pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió otro golpecito de regaño en la cabeza por parte de su hermano…)

 **William** \- Nataly, no le hagas caso a esta fanática de las comedia románticas… (Dijo William y luego la invito a pasar…)

 **Nataly** \- b-bueno… en realidad, tiene algo de razón… (Nataly dijo eso en voz baja y casi sin pensar, a lo que William reacciono…)

 **William** \- eh?, qué?, dijiste algo?

 **Nataly** \- que?, oh, no nada, nada… (Respondió casi de inmediato con rubor en su rostro…)

 **Lucy** \- … jeje…, en fin, creo que ya deberías ir a cambiarte hermanito, ya que tu linda novia llego antes, no deberías hacerla esperar… (Decía con una risa burlona…)

 **William** \- ¡h-hermana! (dijo regañándola…)

 **Nataly** \- n-n-novia… (Se sorprendió tanto que se sonrojo…)

 **William** \- (William trataba de calmarse y de calmar a Nataly…)… bien, iré a cambiarme entonces, por favor espera aquí, sí? (Nataly asiente…),… y tu hermana… (Decía viéndola seriamente…)

 **Lucy** \- ya lo sé, ya lo sé, nada de ponerla incomoda… (William la vio con algo de desconfianza, para luego subir a su habitación y cambiarse…),… no demasiado jeje… (Nataly escucho eso y no pudo evitar sentir nervios…)

… a los pocos minutos de cambiarse la ropa, William bajo a ver como estaban su hermana y su… novia…,… y se topó con algo inesperado…, tanto Lucy como Nataly se estaban dando un dulce abrazo…, parecía un abrazo… **fraternal** …

 **William** \- (el término de bajar las escaleras y no pudo evitar preguntar…) h-hermana?, N-Nataly?,… está todo bien?

 **Nataly** \- (ambas cortaron el abrazo y vieron a William con una sonrisa…) si, todo está bien…, en realidad, esta mejor que bien…

 **William** \- … que fue lo que paso mientras no estuve? (pregunta desorientado…)

 **Lucy** \- jeje…, nada…, solo una plática de chicas, verdad? (le pregunta a Nataly…)

 **Nataly** \- si…, jiji… (Responde riendo…)

 **William** \- … está bien…, entonces…, deberíamos irnos ahora?, o prefieres esperar un poco más? (… Nataly no parecía querer contestar eso…),… pasa algo malo?

 **Nataly** \- … p-pues…, si tuviera que elegir…, preferiría celebrar mi cumpleaños aquí con ustedes… (… William ahora entendía mejor el porqué de su expresión algo decaída…)

 **William-** (él se le acerca, y para sorpresa de ella, el la abraza…)… está bien Nataly…, sé que estas asustada…, yo también lo estoy…, no sabemos cómo terminara este día o siquiera como serán las cosas una vez que lleguemos a tu casa…, pero esto es algo que debemos enfrentar juntos… (Nataly aún se sentía insegura…), y te prometo una cosa…, sin importar lo que suceda, ni quien aparezca, yo siempre estaré contigo…

 **Nataly** \- (ella al oír sus palabras, se sintió mucho más **cálida** …, ella lo abrazo también…)… me lo prometes…, siempre estarás conmigo?,… no me dejaras sola nunca Will? (dice sollozado un poco…)

 **William** \- … por mi **vida** …,… por eso…, quiero pedirte algo muy importante… (Dice cortando el abrazo…)

 **Nataly** \- que es?,… puedes pedirme lo que quieras… (Dice con una ligera sonrisa…)

 **William** \- … bueno…, quería hacerlo cuando estuviésemos en la fiesta…, pero…, creo que si lo hago ahora, esto te dará más **confianza** y **fortaleza** … (Tanto Nataly como Lucy estaban intrigadas…, William voltea a ver a su hermana),… hermana…

 **Lucy** \- s-si?

 **William** \- me gustaría que tu fueses mi testigo…, podrías hacer eso?

 **Lucy** \- e-eh?,… yo…, por supuesto, si tú me lo pides Will… (Decía sin comprender muy bien…)

 **William** \- gracias…,… muy bien… (Mientras Nataly y Lucy aún siguen confundidas, el saca de su bolsillo un pequeña cajita…, la tiene en la palma de su mano y la muestra frente a Nataly…), debo confesarte que tengo algunos regalos para ti Nataly…, pero este…, este es el más especial de todos… (Dice para luego pedirle que extienda su mano…, ella la extiende y él le entrega la cajita…)

 **Nataly** \- (mientras Nataly veía la caja, mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza…, y aunque no lo admitía, en lo profundo de su corazón, ella sabía muy bien lo que quería que fuese ese regalo…)… q-que…, que es? (pregunta nerviosa….)

 **William** \- … no te lo imaginas?,… ábrelo… (Con algo de nervios, Nataly trago saliva y comenzó a abrir lentamente la cajita…)

… sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez…, sus labios no podían evitar sonreír…, las lágrimas de **felicidad** comenzaron a brotar…, y su voz era más dulce que nunca…,… con ese hermoso anillo de plata, William Creel, con su asombrada y llena de alegría hermana Lucy Creel como testigo, le pido a Nataly Angel que fuese su prometida…

… no fue un abrazo cualquiera…, pues tras gritar con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez que "¡ **SI**!", Nataly se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, para aferrarse a él como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca…,… y ese beso…, ese beso sello para siempre sus **destinos** …

… con algo más de calma, pero sin salir de su emoción y felicidad, William le conto a su curiosa amada y a su sobreprotectora hermana, que preguntaban sin cesar sobre este hermoso anillo, toda la historia de cómo lo obtuvo, y de su profundo significado…, y el asombro en ambas no se hizo esperar…, pero para Nataly, eso ya poco importaba, solo estaba feliz…, y ahora, dentro de ella se encendía una **llama** , una que la lleno de valor para enfrentar los grandes obstáculos que se les presentarían a ambos esta noche…, ya era hora de partir…, **al mal paso, darle prisa** …

… un auto conducido por un mayordomo llego a casa de William, al parecer era uno de los sirvientes de la casa de Nataly y vino a recogerla a ella y a su invitado…, William tomo los regalos para su amada y los deposito en el auto…, Lucy se despidió de ambos y les deseo buena suerte en su… " **aventura** ",… esa palabra los dejo algo avergonzados, pero parecía ser la apropiada…

… en el camino, Nataly le contaba a su amado sobre los 2 mayordomos y la sirvienta de su casa…, estas 3 personas eran las únicas con quien Nataly tenía una relación más semejante a la parental, pues ellos la vieron crecer y siempre han estado cuidando de ella con mucho cariño, igual que lo harían los padres…, a William le hacía feliz saber que al menos si habían algunos quienes cuidaban y se preocupaban por ella…

… desde la distancia, las luces de aquella casa, que no era una mansión, pero si era mucho más grande que una casa normal, resplandecían…, los invitados "elegantes" resaltaban…, y con la ayuda de los muy gentiles mayordomos de aquella casa, estas 2 almas fuera de lugar… lograron pasar desapercibidas…

… los padres de Nataly aún no notaban que su hija había regresado, y con compañía…, William le propuso ir a conocerlos y hablar con ellos, para hacer el intento de socializar…, pero Nataly le pidió que esperara un poco más…, quería disfrutar de un momento a solas con su amado, sin que nadie les pudiese perturbar su **paz** …

… en una sección del patio, más apartada del resto de los invitados…, estas 2 almas disfrutaban de la belleza del cielo estrellado y de la luna llena que aquella noche parecía brillar exclusivamente sobre ellos…,… ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro…, viéndose fijamente con una gran sonrisa…, y para sorpresa de William, Nataly tomo la iniciativa y le dio un beso en los labios…

 **William** \- (… ambos se separaron…),… eso fue… inesperado…, te has vuelto más segura de ti misma…, me alegra mucho ver eso… (Dice pasando suavemente su mano por su rostro…), mi dulce Nataly…

 **Nataly** \- … (usando la mano en donde tenía puesto el anillo, ella tomaba con mucho cariño la mano que Will pasaba por su rostro…) te lo debo todo a ti, mi querido Will…, tu llegaste a mi **vida** para enseñarme lo que es…, lo que es la vivir de verdad…, gracias…, desde lo más profundo de mi **alma** , gracias…, **te amo** … (Dice dulcemente viéndolo a los ojos…)

 **William** \- y tú…, tú fuiste la única que pudo hacerme sentir en el **corazón** lo que solo mi **familia** pudo…, hacerme sentir que te necesito, y hacerme saber que estás ahí para mi…, gracias Nataly…, **te amo** …

… ambos se dejaron atrapar por su muta **felicidad** …, con otro beso que no necesitaba explicación…, y un fuerte abrazo del cual no querían separarse…, pero realmente no tendrían que hacerlo, pues quien los iba notar?, si además de los 3 amables sirvientes, a nadie más en esta casa le iba importar en donde pudiera estar la persona del cumpleaños…,… excepto…, por un alma envidiosa, manipuladora y rencorosa, que se encontraba observándolos desde una esquina cubierta de sombras…

 **¿?-** … valla, así que lo que murmuraban esos 3 inútiles de los sirvientes era cierto…, la fea y marginada de mi hermanita de verdad atrapo a uno que al parecer no tiene nada de gusto… (Al oír esa voz que provenía de la nada, tanto William como Nataly cortaron su momento sin soltarse de las manos…)

… por más que miraron a su alrededor, ninguno podía identificar de donde venía esa voz…, hasta que, pudieron ver como en una esquina donde la luz de la luna no llegaba a iluminar, vieron una figura que salió solo un poco de su escondite…, su rosto aún estaba cubierto por las sombras…

 **Nataly** \- h-hermano… (Decía Nataly algo temblorosa…)

 **William** \- tu hermano? (William sentía temblorosa la mano de Nataly…)

… este llamo su atención, ella volteo a verlo…, y su mirada llena de confianza, le dio a Nataly algo de tranquilidad…, luego ambos volvieron a ver a esa figura cuyo rostro aún se escondía en las sombras…

 **William** \- … entonces tú eres el hermano de Nataly? (pregunto algo serio…)

 **¿?** \- así es, descarado busca fortunas… (Dijo con un tono algo agresivo…)

 **Nataly** \- (su repentina actitud molesto a William, pero…) ¿¡c-c-como te atreves a llamarlo así!? (Le reclamo algo seria y nerviosa…)

 **¿?-** … mira nada más…, quien diría que esta gata cobarde fianlmente mostraría sus garras…, supongo que tú has tenido que ver mucho en eso, no? (ellos no responden, pero William no se dejaba intimidar por el…),… tienes valor para mostrarte aquí hoy…, un tipo cualquiera como tu seguro se siente como todo u ganador al pisar la casa de la clase que está por encima de la suya… (Cada palabra que salía de su boca, solo era veneno…)

 **William** \- … Nataly me ya me había advertido de tu actitud…, no imaginas la vida que he tenido…, no es la primera vez que trato con narcisistas y egocéntricos, así que pierdes tu tiempo si crees que tus palabras me afectaran… (El coraje de William, se convertía en el coraje de Nataly…)

 **Nataly-** … ya lo oíste hermano…, si no tienes nada bueno que decirle a tu propia hermana el día más feliz de su vida…, mejor vete y déjanos en paz… (Nataly finalmente mostro una cara que ni su hermano creía que tenía…)

 **William-** … escucha bien esto, y díselo a tus padres para que así tal vez nos ahorres la molestia de tener que razonar con ellos…, amo a Nataly, y voy a estar a su lado siempre…, ya veremos quien obtiene la verdadera felicidad, si ustedes y su dinero, o nosotros con nuestro amor… (Sus palabras llenaban cada vez masa Nataly de valor…)

 **¿?** \- … me van a hacer vomitar…, en serio no te interesa la fortuna de mi familia?, y solo la quieres por ser como es?,… entonces eres aún más idiota de lo que creí… (Arrogancia pura…)

 **Nataly** \- (Nataly se sintió más valiente…)… vete…, no quiero verte…, ni a ti, ni a mis padres, ni a ninguno de todos esos falsos e hipócritas a los que llaman invitados…, déjanos solos… (Le decía seriamente…)

 **¿?** \- … no…, no lo hare… (Decía tranquilamente…, William y Nataly no entendían porque insistía en molestarlos…),… porque iba a dejar que se sientan cómodos?,… este cualquiera no merece siquiera pisar este suelo…, y tú, niña que ya se cree mujer, eres una vergüenza para nuestro apellido al mezclarte con sujetos de baja clase como este…, ninguno merece ser feliz…, porque iba a dejarlos sentirse a gusto? (pregunta con un tono burlón y retador…)

 **William** \- (William ya no podía soportar la actitud del hermano de su amada, y dejo llevar…) y que piensas hacer al respecto?,… que podrías hacer tu para perjudicarnos?

 **¿?** \- … me estas retando pueblerino… (Poco a poco, este comienza a salir de las sombras para mostrase ante la luz…), y esa actitud no me gusta nada…, no me provoques…, o habrá graves consecuencias…, los que son como tú solo sirven para ser pisados por los que son como yo…, yo soy alguien importante…, y tu…, solo eres un **zero** …

… le hermano de Nataly finalmente salió a la luz…, su rostro descubierto hizo que los nervios de William se agitaran con ferocidad…, ese rostro…, un rostro que a pesar de los años, fue reconocido con gran facilidad por el subconsciente de William…,… **zero** …, es un apodo que no había escuchado des de hace ya mucho tiempo…, algo estaba pasando…, algo esta b perturbando a William…, y no era solo el enojo…, era algo mucho más contundente…

… Nataly al ver como su amado se veía algo… **asustado** , no pude evitar preocuparse por el…, con el suave toque de Nataly, William recobraba un poco su compostura, pero aun había algo en su cabeza, una pregunta que no podía esperar más tiempo…

 **William** \- (el veía fijamente los ojos del hermano de Nataly…)… t-tu nombre…, dime algo, c-cuál es tu nombre?

 **¿?** \- … un vulgar corriente como tu ni siquiera debería pronunciarlo…, pero grábatelo muy bien, porque este es el nombre de quien te pondrá en tu lugar… (William se preparaba para oírlo…)… soy… **Rick Angel** …

… como imágenes que chocaban en su cabeza, William comenzó a tener un horrible flashback de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hace mucho tiempo…,… Rick Angel…, William por fin pudo recordarlo…, ese era el nombre del mismo chico que mando al hospital hace 10 años…, el mismo chico que provoco que finalmente sus padres tomaran una horrible decisión…, y ahora, una vez más, como por una burla de la vida, el mismo ser se interpone en su camino a la felicidad…,… en las profundidades del corazón de William, algo estaba creciendo…, o más bien…, **despertando** …

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **… 1/6/2017…**


	3. lo que se persigue por la eternidad

**Basada en la vida misma y en toda su rareza. Desarrollada por los incontables dolores propios, ajenos y tuyos. Protagonizada por aquel en cuya posición podrías ponerte.**

 **Y**

 **Escrita para hacerte ver que forma parte de ti.**

 **Creepypasta**

 **Zero The Executor**

 **(Zero El Ejecutor)**

Lector, a estas alturas es evidente para mí que no te detendrás…, seguirás leyendo para averiguar qué sucederá al **final** …, pero…, aunque llegues a **final** de lo que aquí he escrito…, no es el **final** de **nada** …, pues lo que sucedió, solo fue el **comienzo** …

 **Lo peor ya ha pasado** ,… pero desafortunadamente, ha continuado dejando su **marca** sin cesar por todo lugar donde camina…, **sin descanso** …, **sin paz** …, solo un rastro de **muertes** ,… **muertes** que muchos aún se preguntan…, **eran o no justificables**?

Solo quiero saber una cosa más antes de seguir con el " **final** " de esta desafortunada historia…, si tu estuviese en **toda su posición** …, que habrías hecho?

Habrías cometido los mismos **pecados** que él?, te hubieses **justificado** afirmando que aquellos lo merecían?, te hubieses **convertido por voluntad propia** … **en lo que el se convirtió**?,… con estas últimas palabras, te dejo, para que así, puedas **meditarlo** … **ahora y por siempre** …

 **Capítulo 3/3: lo que se persigue por la eternidad.**

 **Lunes, 5 a.m.**

… ya había **despertado** …, William había despertado agitado en su cama, mientras respiraba y secaba el sudor de su frente para calmarse…, esa **pesadilla** que lo seguía atormentando aparecía todas las noches sin falta desde aquel día…, desde el día del cumpleaños número 18 de Nataly, donde ella finalmente obtuvo el valor y la determinación de confrontar a su hermano y a sus padres, para así, poder irse de ese **infierno** al que llamaba "hogar", y **vivir** mucho más cómoda y feliz con su amado, y respaldada totalmente por su familia…

 **William** \- (el seguía tratando de calmarse…) otra vez…, hace ya más de una semana que todo eso paso, y aun sueño con ese mismo día…, una y otra vez…, que horrible burla del destino fue esa?,… porque él?,… Rick Angel…, no puedo creerlo… (Decía con una expresión de enojo y apretando el puño…)

 **Nataly** \- (de pronto, Nataly entra a su habitación e interrumpe sus pensamientos…) Will?,… estas despierto?

 **William** \- (William reacciona…) que?, oh, si…, lo lamento, estaba… pensando jejeje… (Trataba de disimular…), ocurre algo Nataly?

 **Nataly** \- es que…, estaba cocinando cuando de pronto te escuche gritar…, estas bien?

 **William** \- jeje, sí, descuida… (Le dijo sonriendo…)

 **Nataly** \- estas seguro? (su preocupación era comprensible…)

 **William** \- de verdad que sí, lamento haberte preocupado, solo…, solo fue un mal sueño…

 **Nataly** \- gracias a Dios…, (ella se acerca a él, lo abrasa, y el corresponde el abrazo…),… esto se siente tan bien…

 **William** \- uh?, que cosa? (pregunta algo confundido…)

 **Nataly** \- todo esto…, desde que llegamos esa noche a tu casa tras haber confrontado a mis padres y haberles dicho… todas esas cosas que les dije…, cuando volvieron tus padres y se llevaron una gran sorpresa de conocerme, y más aún, que accedieran a dejarme vivir con ustedes…, y todos estos días que he estado aquí contigo…, todo este tiempo ha sido tan maravilloso…, finalmente me siento… **feliz** … (Dice sonriendo y sonrojada…)

… al oír esas dulces palabras, William no pudo evitar separarse un poco de ella, para poder tomar sus mejillas con sus manos y acercarse para besarla en los labios…, Nataly correspondió con gusto ese beso…

 **William** \- (luego se separan…) mis padres siempre han sido grandes personas…, sabía que te aceptarían rápidamente tan solo con conocerte…, ahora esta es tu familia mi amor, y yo siempre estaré contigo… (Le decía con algo de rubor…)

 **Nataly** \- … Will…, te amo…, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo! (no lo resistió más, y dejó a un lado su timidez para avaras con fuerza a su amado y besarlo…), ¡tú me has enseñado lo que es vivir y amar de verdad, Will, yo también estaré siempre contigo, sin importar lo que pase! (dice llena de tanta felicidad que no podía contenerla…)

 **William** \- jejeje, lo mismo te digo, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida… (Dice dándole otro beso…),… pero cambiando de tema Nataly…, dijiste que estabas cocinando?

 **Nataly** \- ammm…, si…, tus padres se fueron temprano, así que me levante y pensé que tal vez podría… hacerte el desayuno… (Dijo algo apenada…)

 **William** \- (William también se sonrojo…)… como una esposa a su esposo? (Nataly muy apenada y tapándose la cara, asintió…),… jejeje…, debo decir que si me siento contento de que te tomaras esas molestias por mi…, pero Nataly, tú no sabes cocinar… (Dijo con algo de humor…)

 **Nataly** \- (ella se sonrojo de vergüenza, pues era una cruda realidad…) b-b-bueno, y-yo, s-solía mirar a l-los sirvientes de mi antigua casa hacerlo, a-así que, p-pensé que…, t-tal vez… (La pobre no tiene nada de experiencia culinaria…)

 **William** \- hahahahaha, de verdad eres toda una lindura… (Dijo acariciando su cabeza…)

 **Nataly** \- W-W-Will… (Trataba de reclamar avergonzada, pero no podía…, y luego se percató de que…),… ¡ahhhh, deje la estufa encendida, debo irme! (ella se levantó rápido de la cama, y se fue corriendo sin más…)

… una nueva mañana, una nueva sonrisa que Nataly logra poner en el rostro de William…, desde aquella noche en su cumpleaños número 18, ha estado viviendo con su futuro esposo…, un enorme coraje se apodero de ella al ver como su hermano mayor lo agredía, y el cómo sus padres se enteraron de lo acontecido a sus espaldas no ayudo la situación…, más bien, fue el detonante…, sus padres se enteraron de como su hija, la hija por la que ellos nunca han velado, había traído a un "vulgar cualquiera" a su "prestigioso hogar", y al confrontarlos y tener que escuchar todas las barbaridades que decían sobre él, y lo decepcionados que estaban de ella…, finalmente provocaron que Nataly sobrepasara su **límite** …

… "un cualquiera?, nadie importante?,… como se atreven…, ¡él ha hecho más por mí en el tiempo que lo he conocido que ustedes en toda mi vida…, ustedes nunca me han querido, nunca me expresaron nada de amor ni cariño, solo prefieren quedar bien ante todos estos lame suelas, no saben nada de mí, ni lo que me gusta, ni lo que me molesta, nada, ustedes nunca han sabido ser padres, para ustedes solo soy un adorno, y yo…, yo ya no pienso soportar estar aquí con ustedes nunca más, prefiero mil veces "no ser nadie" a ser como ustedes!

… un **impacto** público para todos los presentes…, un punto y final para ella…,… esa misma noche, tras aquella " **humillación** " que sus padres sufrieron…, Nataly, de la manera más **cruel** e **inflexible** , fue desheredada e irremediablemente expulsada, no solo de aquella casa…, sino también del nombre de la **familia** …

… a los pocos días de que Nataly se mudara a casa de William y sus padres, los mayordomos quienes siempre estuvieron al cuidado de ella, fueron para entregarle su… "mudanza",… y esa fue la última vez que pudo ver a esas buenas personas de esa forma, ya que por orden de aquellos para quienes trabajan, ellos deberían cortar todo contacto con la " **indigna** ",… aunque…, lo que los jefes no sepan, no les afectara, cierto?

… Rick Angel se convirtió el único y **legítimo** heredero de su familia…, obviamente eso sí que era un motivo de celebración para el aquella noche…, pero en su mirada se notaba algo de inconformidad…, algo en el que no lo dejaba satisfecho…,… tal vez, el estar consciente de que su hermana no sufría por lo ocurrido, sino más bien se había marchado de aquel lugar con una expresión de **satisfacción** en lugar de una de depresión, lo hacía sentir **inconforme** …, pero que más daba?, ya tenía todo lo que quería no?, porque molestarse en seguir perjudicando a quien ya ni siquiera tendrá que llamar hermana?,… tal vez…, porque el, al igual que muchos "seres humanos", nunca estará **feliz** … hasta que ver que los otros **sufren** …

 **Ese mismo día, 1 p.m.**

… las clases universitarias habían terminado, y una amorosa pareja tomados de la mano, había finalmente salido de los terrenos de la universidad para dirigirse a pasear el resto del día antes de volver a su hogar…,… pero a los pocos minutos de haber salido, justo caminando hacia ellos por aquella acera, a una distancia menor de 3 metros y acercándose…, alguien inesperado les bloqueo el paso hasta quedar frente a ellos…, fue una gran sorpresa para ellos, y no una buena…

 **William** \- (William lo veía con enojo…) t-tu…, que es lo que quieres?,… porque viniste aquí precisamente ahora? (William y Nataly no se soltaban de la mano…)

 **Rick** \- (él los veía fijamente con una expresión de repulsión…)… no estoy conforme…, no estoy para nada conforme con el resultado… (Dice fríamente…)

 **Nataly** \- h-hermano…

 **Rick** \- ¡no me llames así! (le grito de pronto, y esta se asustó por un momento…, sin embargo…)

… por pura reacción, William soltó a Nataly, tomo a Rick de la camisa con enojo y se preparó para golpearlo sin que este pudiera reaccionar a tiempo…, o eso iba a pasar, pero justo antes…

 **Nataly** \- ¡Will, no! (él se detuvo en el momento justo antes de golpearlo, y volteo a ver a Nataly…), no vale la pena…, por favor, sé que lo haces por defenderme, pero no lo hagas…, no te ensucies las manos como un delincuente, te lo pido por favor… (se lo pidió con una expresión llena de compresión…, y William, no pudo hacer otra cosa que voltear enojado a ver nuevamente a Rick, el cual lo veía con una ligera mueca de susto…, y conteniendo sus ganas de darle su merecido, lo soltó y se apartó de el, y volvió a su lado…), gracias Will…

 **William** \- no me agradezcas Nataly, no lo hago por él, lo hago por ti…

 **Nataly** \- lo se mi amor, lo sé, por eso, gracia… (Ella lo toma de la mano y le sonríe a pesar de la situación…)

 **Rick** \- (Rick se recompone…) que ridículo, solo mírense, un simple fenómeno cualquiera con una traidora desheredada, valla combinación, en cierto modo son tal para cual…, la misma clase de inferiores… (Sus palabras hacían enojar a William, no tanto por él, sino por Nataly, ero esta lo calmaba…)

 **Nataly** \- es todo?,… solo para eso te tomaste la enorme molestia que debe de haber sido para ti el venir hasta acá?, para insultarnos sin razón y perder tu tiempo? (pregunta adoptando una postura un poco más seria…)

 **Rick** \- que más motivos se necesita para recordarle a los tuyos su inferioridad, eh? (con cada palabra William se enojaba más…, sino fuera por Nataly, ya lo hubiese puesto en su lugar…),… como sea…, solo vine porque quería despedirme formalmente como lo hacemos los que están a mi nivel…, ya que no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo aquel día, pensé que sería educado de mi parte venir hasta a ti para hacerlo, así que deberías estar agradecida… (Dice con un tono burlón y una sonrisa muy descarada…)

 **William** \- ¡agradecida?, eres un descarado y un-! (Nataly lo detuvo justo a tiempo…, su mirada dulce, clamaba un poco el molesto corazón de William…)

 **Nataly** \- (ella fija su mirada en su hermano…)… bien…, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer…, solo prométeme que después de esto no volverás a molestarnos nunca más…

 **Rick** \- yo no estoy obligado a prometerle nada a nadie…, pero si te diré que no tengo la intención de volver a verte nunca más…, por mi…, puedes **morir** … (Palabras crueles e insensibles, que a pesar de todo, en el fondo del corazón de Nataly, le causaron tristeza…),… hasta nunca Nataly…, no voy a extrañarte…, y gracias…, gracias por siempre haber sido un fenómeno y una desgracia para la familia, y por haberme dejado el camino libre hacia toda la fortuna que siempre me había correspondido…, **adiós** …

 **William** \- … terminaste? (pregunto seriamente, y con una gran furia interna que prefirió no expresar, aunque le era difícil al estar viendo el rostro decaído de su amada…)

 **Rick** \- así es…, ya pueden quitarse de mi presencia… (Dijo viéndolos con desprecio…)

 **William** \- no necesitas pedirlo 2 veces…, y más te vale no volver a aparecerte frente a nosotros… (Dijo mientras él y Nataly le pasaban a un lado…)

 **Rick** \- es una amenaza? (preguntó volteándose…)

 **William** \- es una advertencia… (Dice volándose para responderle de frente…)

… justo después de darse esa última mirada de reto, tanto William y Nataly, como Rick se dieron vuelta y pretendían seguir cada uno su camino…, pero ni bien dieron apenas un par de pasos, lo peor ya estaba por suceder…

 **Rick** \- … dime algo Nataly… (Con gran desagrado, William y Nataly tuvieron que darse la vuelta para tener que volver a escucharlo…),… dime, que se siente?

 **Nataly** \- … no te entiendo, que se siente qué? (pregunta confundida…)

 **Rick** \- … que se siente ser la culpable… de la muerte de nuestros padres? (esas repentinas palabras, cayeron igual que un rayo en la mente de Nataly…)

 **Nataly** \- ¡q-q-que dijiste?,… c-c-como que s-sus… m-m-muertes?! (El terror se apodero de ella, apenas si podía formular las palabras…)

 **Rick** \- ah…, no lo sabes?,… con las regulares visitas a escondidas que nuestros sirvientes te hacen creía que alguno ya te lo habría dicho… (Dice con una repugnante sonrisa…, fue una gran sorpresa para ella y para William que él lo supiera…),… muy bien, tratare de contar esto lo más corto posible… (Nataly y William, con algo de nervios, se preparaban para escuchar lo que él les iba a decir…),… tras el día de tu deshonra, nuestros padres se volvieron el centro de atención de todos los rostros importantes…, y no en el sentido conveniente…, día tras días desde entonces, sus nombres estuvieron en boca de todos…, nunca el nombre de nuestra familia había sido tan desprestigiado como ahora…, tan desprestigiado como tú lo hiciste… (Dice viendo la fijamente…, esta se altera un poco por los nervios, pero sentir la mano de William y su mirada sobre ella, la calmo un poco…)

 **William** \- (el vuelve a mirar a Rick fija y seriamente…) no necesito siquiera que termines de contarnos nada… (Rick alza una ceja en señal de intriga…), he visto tantas cosas que ya sé cómo terminara tu estúpido cuento, o es que crees que no puedo adivinar fácilmente tus intenciones?,… esta es la parte en la que nos dices que "los pobres" de tus padres no pudieron soportar la presión social, y optaron por "ponerle fin a la vergüenza" tomando una absurda y egoísta decisión…, creo que sabes bien de lo que hablo… (Dice con seriedad…, el rostro serio de Rick reflejaba una ligera pisca de inconformidad…)

 **Rick** \- … un simple pueblerino como tu jamás podría entender lo importante que es la imagen que debemos mantener como seres superiores a los tuyos…, si perdemos lo que nos diferencia de ustedes, lo que nos hace superiores a ustedes, lo cual es el honor y la reputación…, entonces perdemos todo…, y antes que quedar al altura de alguien como tú, antes que convertirnos en un ser inferior como tu…, es preferible terminarlo todo y desaparecer con algo de orgullo…, es lo que ellos hicieron…, es lo que yo haría… (Dice con una mirada decidida y fría…)

 **William** \- (cada palabra absurda que salía de la boca de Rick, sol hacia enojar más a William…)… estúpido…, simplemente estúpido…, y lo más estúpido es que ahora quieras venir a culpar a Nataly por las decisiones que tomaron tus padres, es que enserio no tienes ni un poco de vergüenza?

 **Rick** \- vergüenza?, como te atreves?, ella es quien debería sentirse avergonzada, ella fue una decepción desde siempre, nunca estuvo a la altura de su propia familia, nunca se comportó como debía hacerlo, y lo peor de todo, entablo amistad con un miserable como tú, ella es la culpable de que mis padres se vieran obligados a tomar aquella decisión… (Dice elevando la voz…)

 **Nataly** \- y-y-yo…, yo no…, yo nunca quise…, yo solo… (La pobre aun no terminaba de asimilar que sus padres… se habían suicidado…, a pesar de todo, eso era doloroso para ella…)

 **William** \- (William mira el decaído estado de su amada, y reacciona…) ¡basta, basta, ella no es culpable de absolutamente nada, la idiotez de cometer suicido está a un nivel de idiotez que solo los más grandes idiotas pueden hacer, pero lo hace bajo su propia conciencia, fue decisión de ellos, no es culpa de ella! (le grita enojado a Rick…)

 **Nataly** \- W-Will… (Sus palabras calman un poco su alterado corazón…)

 **Rick** \- ¡una decisión que tomaron tras la traición de ella, así que es su culpa, si tan solo hubiera obedecido desde un principio y se hubiera comportado al nivel que tenía, las cosas nunca hubieran terminado así, imbécil! (le responde gritando a William…)

 **William** \- ¡imbécil tú y todos los tuyos, nunca supieron valorarla, nunca le hicieron sentir que era parte de un hogar, de una familia, solo la vieron como a un peón, como un objeto, alguna vez se detuvieron a pensar en sus sentimientos?, en lo que ella quería, no, nunca lo hicieron! (la discusión aumenta y llama la atención de muchos peatones, esto pone más nerviosa a Nataly…)

 **Rick-** ¡deja de decir estupideces, hogar?, familia?, lo tenía todo, ella es quien no supo apreciar todo lo que había para ofrecerle, prefirió a un simple cualquiera inútil como tu antes que todo lo que pudo haber tenido, y todo porque?, por "sentimientos", bah, esas solo son tonterías! (la multitud de peatones metiches aumentaba cada vez más, esto se estaba saliendo de control…)

 **William-** ¡tú jamás lo entenderías, solo te importa el dinero, ella ni siquiera te importo como hermana!

 **Rick** \- ¡y de qué sirve la hermandad?, que puedes hacer con eso?, el dinero es todo lo que importa idiota, conque vives en este mundo si no?!

 **William** \- ¡tratar de explicártelo no serviría de nada, ni siquiera entiendo para que has venido a molestarnos, con tus padre muertos y tu como único heredero seguro todo lo que les pertenecía es ahora tulló, apuesto a que ni siquiera te importan sus muertes!

 **Rick** \- ¡hah, y apenas te das cuenta?, claro que estoy disfrutando de lo que me merezco, pero como dije antes, es insatisfactorio para mí, no estaré satisfecho hasta que no los vea a ustedes 2 sufrir por la miseria en la que viven! (dice gritando con una sonrisa algo perturbadora…)

 **William** \- ¡si necesitas hacer eso para sentirte bien contigo mismo, entonces estas incluso más enfermo de lo que imagine, no lo ves?, tu hermana, tus padres, aun con todo el dinero y recursos del mundo, tú ya perdiste todo lo importante! (sus palabras fueron chocantes para Rick…)

 **Rick** \- ¡QUE, NO, ES MENTIRA! (lo es?)

 **William** \- ¡eso crees?, solo mira a lo que has llegado, seguir molestándonos aun cuando ya no tendrías que volver a vernos nunca más, podrías solo hacer lo que te plazca sin prestarnos atención otra vez, pero en vez de eso preferiste venir hasta aquí a confrontarnos y tratar de hacernos sentir vacíos, cuando en realidad, tu eres quien está vacío! (un shock aún más grande para Rick…)

 **Rick** \- ¡NO, CALLATE, CALLATE! (dice agitando su cabeza con furia…), ¡YO TENGO DINERO, YO TENGO INFLUENCIAS, YO TENGO RECURSOS, USTEDES NO TIENEN NADA, ELLA DEBERIA SUFRIR DE CULPA POR SER QUIEN MATO A SUS PADRES, AMBOS DEBEN VER LO INSIGNIFICANTES QUE SON, AIS ES COMO TODO DEBE TERMINAR! (escuchar la verdad que no quiere aceptar, le está haciendo perder el control…)

 **William** \- ¡LAS COSAS TERMINARON COMO TENIAN QUE TERMINAR! (… luego de gritar eso, William toma aire y se calma…, él y Nataly se dan una mirada, y Nataly al parecer, al oír como William la ha defendido, se ha clamado, ya no está alterada…, eso le quito lo alterado a William también…, y dirige su mirada una vez más al molesto, agitado y alterado Rick Angel…),… y tu…, ya no podrás influenciar en nuestras vidas nunca más…, se acabó Rick…, ahora mismo, Nataly y yo nos iremos a seguir con nuestra felicidad…, y tú te quedaras solo, retorciéndote en tu profunda miseria como la insignificante alimaña que eres…, **adiós** …

… la pareja tomados de la mano, se retiraron del lugar, dejando a todo ese público con gran impresión y algo de confusión al no conocer por completo lo que estaba pasando…, y en el medio de todos ellos…, un millonario y miserable chico, que estaba pasando por una gran vergüenza publica y que aún no salía de su estado de shock…, los cuchicheos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, y ahora que poco a poco estaba reaccionando, podía oír lo que decían con claridad…, él era el centro de toda la atención…

… todo lo que quería hacer se había venido abajo, él quería causarles dolor y sufrimiento y terminaron volteándole la jugada…, fue una derrota total…, pero en las profundidades de su mente y su corazón, no había lugar para aceptar que todo esto terminara así…, esto no había acabado…, el verdadero error, apenas estaba por cometerse…

 **Rick** \- … (…)… me vengare…, juro con todas mis fuerzas que me vengare… (Decía con su cara llena de una mezcla de ira, frustración y humillación, con un tono casi inaudible…)

 **Ese mismo día, 6 p.m.**

… si bien William y Nataly fueron a "divertiste" tal y como lo habían planeado, está de más decir que les fue difícil pasar un buen momento untos, después de aquel horrible mal trago por el que tuvieron que pasar…, Nataly siempre ha tenido un corazón sensible, por lo que, a pesar del dolor ocasionado por sus padres, ella no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de tristeza…, y por supuesto, William la comprendía muy bien…, bueno, no exactamente…, el solo puede imaginarse lo que debe sentirse…, y con esto, una pregunta surgió en el interior de su mente…, "como me sentiría si se supiera que aquellos que me abandonaron murieron?",… una pregunta a la cual no puedo encontrarle respuesta… aun…

ya en casa, estaban teniendo una cena familiar, aunque claro, Lucy faltaba al no vivir ahí…, Nataly, a pesar de su dolor interno por la desafortunada muerte de sus padres, se sentía querida y aceptada en una familia por fin, los padres de William la trataban como si se tratara de una hija más…, y para ellos no era un secreto que…, dentro de algunos años…, técnicamente si se convertiría en su "hija",… todo un paso a la vez, no hay porque apresurar las cosas…

… los padres de William se fueron adormir justo después de haber cenado, y aproximadamente un par de horas después, ya era tiempo de seguir el ejemplo…, los 2 enamorados usaban sus pijamas y se decían buenas noches mientras su daban un cálido beso…, sus habitaciones estaba una frente a la otra…

 **Nataly** \- (ambos cortan el beso…) buenas noches Will… (Le decía sonriendo…)

 **William** \- buenas noches Nataly… (Le respondió igual…)

 **Nataly** \- (ella cambia su tono a uno más cabizbajo…) lamento mucho que este día no resultara más agradable para nosotros…, en verdad lo siento, jamás hubiese esperado que mi hermano… (el la interrumpe…)

 **William** \- no, no Nataly…, por favor no sufras por eso…, en realidad, siento que soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo…, solo puedo imaginarme la forma en la que te a tratado tu hermano toda tu vida, pero es por mí por lo que ahora está peor que nunca…, por eso… (Ella lo interrumpe…)

 **Nataly** \- no…, no lo hagas por favor…, si te disculpas solo me harás sentir más culpable… (Ella está algo pensativa…, y está sollozando…), "sniff",… y…, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que…, "sniff", que tal vez, de alguna forma, él tenía razón…, "sniff", y si fue mi culpa?,… y si fui yo la culpable de que mis padres…? (el la detiene abrazándola repentinamente, cosa que ella no se esperaba…) e-eh?,… W-Will?

 **William** \- "shhhhh",… está bien…, todo está bien…, me duele demasiado verte así mi amor…, me duele ver que aun sufres… (Nataly, al oírlo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo también…),… como va a ser tu culpa?,… ellos tomaron esa horrible decisión…, y tu hermano…, tu hermano solo quiera hacerte sufrir más…, tu misma lo escuchaste, a él ni siquiera le importaron sus padres, porque habría de importarle a nivel personal quien fue responsable?,… eres un alma llena de amor y bondad con un corazón de mi dulce Nataly, tu jamás podrías ser culpable de algo así…, pero, si aun así quieres desahogarte y dejar salir el dolor que tengas acumulado, aquí me tienes a mi…

 **Nataly** \- (ellos se separan un poco para poder verse al rostro…, Nataly a tiene lágrimas, mientras que William sollozaba un poco, no por él, sino por ella…) Will…, yo…

 **William** \- … no tienes por qué soportar esto sola…, déjame cargar con la mitad de tu dolor…, no te contengas…, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…, así que… (… no hacía falta ni terminar la frase…)

… las palabras de William llenaban a Nataly de una gran confianza…, tanto, que ya no sintió que debiera contenerse más tiempo…,… William entro en su habitación junto con Nataly, se acomodaron en la cama, se abrazaron con mucho fuerza, y Nataly, dejo salir todo su dolor…, fue un fuerte llanto, un fuerte llanto de dolor, solo comparable al de un niño que se ha lastimado gravemente…,… el agotamiento llegó a un punto en el que pudo con ambos…, y se quedaron dormidos **juntos** …

… una vez más…, una vez más, William se encontraba en este extraño lugar oscuro lleno de partículas de luz flotando…, solo que esta vez, estaba más lúcido, más consiente…, y aquella misteriosa voz que en su momento le advirtió a William sobre el peligro que corrían al ir a "casa" de Nataly, volvió a escuchare…, con mucha más claridad que antes…

 **¿?** \- … no creas que no me hubiese gustado que esto durase…, pero por desgracia de la vida, no es el final predestinado… (Decía con un tono bajo y seco…)

 **Will** \- t-tu?,… puedo escucharte otra vez…, q-quién eres?, porque apareciste en mi mente así sin más?,… tu sabias lo que pasaría si iba a casa de Nataly verdad?, cómo?,… que es lo que está sucediendo aquí?, que quieres de mí? (preguntaba alterado por sentir algo de pánico…)

 **¿?** \- … demasiadas preguntas…, tan poco tiempo…, hasta que no aceptes lo que eres realmente, no entenderás nada de ti…, ni nada de mi… (Palabras confusas para William…)

 **William** \- otra vez dices cosas que no entiendo…, por favor, si tratas de advertirme de algo más, solo dímelo directamente, dime que quieres que haga? (pregunta con algo de desesperación…)

 **¿?** \- … (…)… solo quiero…, que estés preparado…,… pronto, solo quedara una necesidad en ti…

 **William** \- … s-solo quedara una necesidad?,… q-que quieres decir? (pregunta nervioso…)

¿?- …(…)…

 **William** \- … ¡respóndeme! (grito alterado…)

… no tenía caso, la voz se enmudecía hasta desaparecer…, y William, una vez más, despertó de su sueño…, ya era martes y eran aproximadamente las 4:30 a.m., no fue precisamente una noche de sueño muy agradable tras todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, y el sueño que lucido que tuvo…, él estaba algo agitado todavía…, pero, al llevarse la sorpresa de ver a su amada Nataly durmiendo tan cómodamente junto a él, los nervios que lo tenían agitado comenzaron a calmarse…, al menos por ahora…

 **Ese mismo día, 2 p.m.**

… en resumen, aquella mañana William fue quien sorprendió a Nataly con el desayuno en la cama…, sobre todo por la parte en que ella se quedó dormida en la cama con el…, aparte de esa vergüenza momentánea, no había sucedido hasta el momento nada más extraño ese día de clases…, Rick Angel no dio señal alguna de vida, y como las noticias vuelan, especialmente para la gente "conocida" como lo era la familia de Nataly, la muerte de sus padres ya se había hecho noticia…

… a pesar de las circunstancias, hoy sería un día especial, pues Lucy había invitado por teléfono a William y a Nataly a pasear juntos este día…, todo con la intención de pasar un tiempo de calidad en "familia", puesto que justamente al siguiente día, ella deberá irse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo…, la semana pasada comenzó con la mudanza, y el día de mañana, sería la despedida…

 **Lucy** \- (… tal y como lo acordaron se encontrarían en el centro comercial, y de ahí, solo era cuestión de buscar diversión…) buenas tardes a ustedes parejita, disfrutando de su nueva vida juntos?, que afortunados… (Decía pícaramente…)

 **William** \- (Nataly se sonrojo…), hermana, más te vale no empezar otra vez… (Dijo viéndola seriamente…)

 **Lucy** \- jejeje, está bien, está bien,… me alegra mucho de que pudieran venir hoy, significa mucho para mi… (Les dijo amablemente…)

 **Nataly** \- (Nataly se recompuso…) lo sabemos…, nada nos haría más felices que poder convivir contigo una vez más antes de tu partida… (Dijo dulcemente…)

 **Lucy** \- "awww" que considerada eres Nataly… (Para sorpresa de Nataly, Lucy la abrasa, y esta con algo de vergüenza, corresponde el abrazo…), jeje, me alegra de que mi hermanito eligiera bien… (Esto la hizo avergonzarse de nuevo…)

 **William** \- (ambas se separan…, William le da un golpecito en la cabeza a su hermana y esta dice "auch") creí haber sido claro contigo, no empieces… (Lucy se limitó a reír inocentemente, y Nataly a sonreír por ver como 2 hermanos se llevaban tan bien…)

… no es difícil imaginar lo que 3 buenos amigos pueden hacer cuando van de paseo…, una tarde larga y llena de diversión, diversión que esperaban que nunca acabara…, pero el tiempo no espera por nadie, y eventualmente ese día debía terminar…,… **fue ahí cuando aquella popular frase perdió su significado…, ahí se demostró que no todo lo que empieza bien termina bien…, porque debió terminar todo así?**

 **Lucy-** (los 3 esperaban en la acera a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, Lucy había decidido acompañarlos hasta la casa de sus padres para pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible…) gracias otra vez por todo lo de hoy chicos… (Dice con algo de nostalgia…), por favor, prométanme que cuando me valla se cuidaran mutuamente, si?

 **William** \- (William y Nataly se vieron sonriendo y le sonrieron a Lucy…) por supuesto que si hermana…, recuerda, esto no es un **adiós** , solo es un hasta luego…

 **Nataly** \- es verdad, aun vendrás a visitarnos cuando puedas, y también estaremos en contacto, cierto?

 **Lucy** \- jeje, si…, tienen razón…, jeje, lo siento creo que deje que mis instintos de hermana mayor sobreprotectora me dominaran otra vez… (Dice con algo de humor…)

 **William** \- jejeje, es tan típico de ti…

 **Nataly** \- … hermana mayor?,… quieres decir que… soy como una hermana para ti? (una pegunta que llamo la atención de Lucy y de William…)

 **Lucy** \- (Lucy le sonrió…) por supuesto que si Nataly…, tu eres la chica a quien mi hermanito ama…, y además, personalmente ya te he tomado mucho cariño, así que…, si, para mí, ya eres como mi hermanita… (… sus palabras hicieron sentir muy bien a Nataly…)

 **Nataly** \- … gracias…, ¡Lucy, de verdad, gracias! (dice abrazándola repentinamente…)

 **Lucy** \- jejeje, eres toda una lindura Nataly… (Dice correspondiendo el abrazo…)

 **William** \- te fijaste?, es lo mismo que suelo decirte… (Nataly se avergonzó un poco por eso, mientras que los 2 hermanos reían un poco…)

… el semáforo pasó a tener **luz verde** , y todos los peatones comenzaron a caminar…, sin embargo, y con mucha rapidez, un **auto** sin ningún control se acercaba desde una gran distancia **ignorando** por completo el semáforo…, Lucy, fue una de las pocas personas presentes que pudo percatarse de esto con la suficiente rapidez y trato de hacer algo rápido…, pero…

 **Lucy** \- ¡WILL, NATALY, CUIDA-! (… cómo?,… cómo es posible que una simple salida entre grandes amigos, terminara… **en esto** …)

 **… tiempo después, 8 a.m.**

… lentamente los ojos comenzaron a abrirse…, al principio, el solo podía ver **sombras** …, luego **siluetas** …, finalmente, aparto lo que tapaba su cara y logro aclarar mejor su visión…,… su cuerpo pesaba…, apenas si tenía energía suficiente para mover su cuello…, miro a su alrededor…, y lo único que veía, era que estaba en una gran habitación con poca **iluminación** , y se encontraba rodeado de lo que parecían ser camillas con sábanas blancas, y que cada una estaba cubriendo algo…, a pesar de su mareado estado, no podía evitar preguntarse en donde estaba y que había pasado?

… con dificultad, se levantó…, se percató de que se encontraba postrado obre una camilla blanca al igual que las que le rodean, y no solo eso, también estaba usando una especie de bata blanca, como…, como las que usan en los hospitales…, como llego aquí?, que fue lo que le sucedió?, acaso es en un hospital en donde se encontraba?,… ya casi sin mareo, él podía pensar mejor ahora, aunque su movilidad aún era pobre…

… ya sea por **impulso** o simple **curiosidad** , él se acercó a la camilla junto a él…, y con algo de temor, aun sin entender el "porque",… el destapo lo que sea que ocultaban aquellas sábanas blancas…,… sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder…, sus labios titubearon sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna…, las lágrimas brotaron como si de un grifo abierto se tratara…, el dolor se había apoderado de el por completo…,… este lugar, estos "objetos" a su alrededor, todo este ambiente…, él no se encontraba solo en un hospital…, el se encontraba en la **funeraria** …, y la persona debajo de aquella sábana blanca, era…

 **William** \- … no…, no…, no…,¡no…, no…, NO…, NOOOOOOOOOO! (… era…, **su hermana** …)

… los constantes gritos provenientes de aquella habitación, alertaron a los médicos del lugar…, al entrar, se vieron frente a frente con el susto más grande que alguna vez alguno de ellos haya recibido…, un chico llorando de rodillas en la habitación donde colocan los cuerpos…, el shock no les permito encontrar explicación alguna para esto…

… lo primero que intentaron tras recuperar un poco de compostura, fue separar a aquel chico del cadáver a su lado para así evitar contaminarlo…, fue como una batalla imposible, la fuerza del chico sobrepasaba con creces la fuerza de todos esos doctores y doctoras juntos…, durante el forcejeo, el solo seguía llorando y gritando una y otra vez que lo dejaran en paz, que no lo molestaran, que como era posible que su hermana terminara así…

… el chico estaba inconsolable…, nada que ellos intentaran lograba hacer que se separara del cuerpo…, hasta que…, una de las doctoras se acercó a él, y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda, que por favor la acompañara para que pudiera ver a "los sobrevivientes del **accidente** ",… el chico no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería…, pero de pronto, regresaron a su cabeza las imágenes de ese último momento…, ese último momento antes de que abriera los ojos…

 **Lucy** \- ¡WILL, NATALY, CUIDA-! (… Nataly…)

 **William** \- … Nataly…,¡Nataly, donde está Nataly?! (Le preguntaba con algo de agresividad a los doctores presentes…)

… si quería encontrar a su amada, debía abandonar aquella habitación, pues ella no estaba ahí…, el chico lo pensó por unos segundos…, volteo a ver una vez más el cuerpo de su hermana…, y con lágrimas en los ojos, decidió obedecer a los doctores y seguirlos…,… en el camino, William aun trataba de procesar estos últimos momentos de conciencia…, una auténtica pesadilla…, despertar en un lugar que no conoces, rodeado de lo que no conoces, solo para encontrar que un ser querido… ha **muerto** …,… pero algo tintineo en la cabeza de William…, si Nataly no estaba ahí…, entonces…, eso quería decir que estaba…?

… aun así…, no eran las mejores condiciones…, pues al llegar al lugar, a través del vidrio, William podía ver a su amada en criticas condiciones…, máscara de oxígeno, transfusión de sangre, medidor de ritmo cardiaco, y mucho más…,… el corazón de William ya había recibido demasiado daño en tan solo un día…,… esta era la realidad…, la cruel y fría realidad que debía aceptar…, su hermana se había ido…, y su amada… estaba cerca de seguir el mismo camino…, una vez más, el dolor fluía a través de sus ojos sin consuelo alguno…

 **William** \- (pero eso no era todo…, en aquella habitación, cuando finalmente opto por entrar, pudo ver también a…)… mama?,… papa?

… los rostros de infarto por parte de los señores Creel eran gigantes…, en especial de su madre, la cual tomo valor para acercarse a él y uso su mano para tocar el rostro de su hijo…, lo veía fija en incrédulamente, mientras que con muchos nervios le preguntaba "… W-William…, e-en verdad eres tú, mi William?"

 **William** \- (el, con algo de confusión por no entender por qué lo veían así, puso su mano sobre la de su madre y le respondió…) por supuesto que soy yo, mama…, porque les sorprende tanto verme?

… sin más palabras, la dolida madre se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo y comenzó a llorar sin parar…, su padre, también se unió al abrazo, y aunque trataba de ser fuerte en esta situación, era obvio que también compartía el dolor de haber perdido a su hija…, y de creer que también había perdido a su hijo…

… así es…, tras pasar esto, tanto el doctor que atendió a William, como sus padres le explicaron sobre el accidente con aquel auto, auto que de hecho, aún no han encontrado…, un accidente que involucro a muchas víctimas que se encontraban en la calle…, algunas de las cuales, seguían hospitalizados, y otros ya habían fallecido durante esto últimos… 3 días…

… 3 días…, Nataly y William han estado hospitalizados durante 3 días…, inconscientes y en estado de gravedad…, y eso no es todo, a las 7 p.m. del primer día, la peor noticia que cualquier padre podría recibir les había llegado a los señores Creel…, a pesar de que la otra chica la cual ellos reconocieron como miembro de la familia seguía inconsciente, junto con su hijo varón…, su hija hembra… **había muerto** …

… pero eso solo fue el inicio de un larga lucha para ellos…, se dice que ninguna catástrofe viene sin acompañante…, y al parecer, es cierto, pues a las 6 a.m. de este mismo día, volvieron a recibir la misma noticia…, su hijo varón… **había muerto** …

… o eso creían…,… ellos vieron sus cuerpos en las camillas…, ellos firmaron las actas de defunción…, ellos dieron su autorización para que más adelante se realizara la autopsia…, y sin embargo aquí estaba William…, de pie…, con heridas, magullones, un **diente roto** e incluso una **cicatriz en su rostro** …, pero de pie frente a ellos…, estaba **vivo** …

… una vez más, los doctores pedían el consentimiento de los padres para reevaluar a William y descubrir, **que** **fue lo que hicieron mal**?,… que detalle pudieron haberse saltado en su evaluación preliminar para confundir su estado y concluir que **había muerto**?,… y lo que es más, como es que hasta ahora, horas después, William recobro su **conciencia**?

… pero la respuesta fue no…, a los padres de William no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el " **como** " o el " **porque** ",… su hijo estaba vivo…, al menos uno de sus hijos se había salvado…, para ellos esto era un **milagro** …, nada más les importaba…

… **Lucy Creel se había ido** …, era una realidad que les afectaba ahora, y les afectaría por siempre…, pero también era algo que debían aceptar…, y solo juntos como familia podrían superar este amargo dolor…, ahora, debían enfocar su atención en alguien más que los necesitaba…, Nataly…

 **1 semana después.**

… día tras día era como una rutina…, una en la que se sentía atrapado y sin ver salida alguna…, William se levantaba por las mañanas e iba a la universidad…, de la universidad al hospital para ver a su amada Nataly que aún seguía en estado grave…, del hospital al cementerio para visitar la tumba de su hermana Lucy y rogar por que los cuide desde el paraíso…, y del cementerio a casa para…, para nada…, ya no había nada en su casa que pudiera brindarle felicidad, nada que pudiera hacerle sentir nuevamente aquella sensación **cálida** que solo sus **seres amados** pudieron hacerle sentir…, y durante las noches, ya no podía descansar bien…, cada noche, desde aquel trágico día, aquella **voz misteriosa** que escuchaba en su cabeza se volvió más frecuente…, " **pronto llegara el momento** ", " **se acabó la espera** ", " **no más dolor** ", " **libertad** ", "… **los culpables ya no tendrán lugar** …",… solo eran cosas sin sentido?, o eran nuevas **advertencias**?,… él no podía saberlo…

… este día seria el día…, aunque el mismo no lo supiera…, hoy sería el día en que todo finalmente cobraría sentido…, William estaba en el baño…, se lavaba la cara…, y contemplaba en el espejo la cicatriz que comenzaba en su frente, bajaba por su ojo, y llegaba hasta su mejilla…, un horrible y permanente recuerdo de los acontecimientos pasados que nunca podrá cambiar…, además de ese diente roto, el incisivo lateral izquierdo…, hasta ahora lo había ignorado, pero la verdad es que ese diente le molestaba por la forma en que se quebró…,… sin poder soportar más esa molestia, William tomo una decisión algo apresurada, en medio de su dolor y su arranque de ira…

… fue a la cocina, tomo el cuchillo más pequeño y afilado que en encontró, regreso al baño, y…, comenzó a "trabajar en el diente",… principalmente los bordes del diente…, de manera que ya no chocaran con los dientes a su alrededor…, fue un poco doloroso…, tuvo que escupir un poco desangre…, pero después de un rato, termino, y observo el resultado…, su incisivo lateral izquierdo, había quedado como si fuera otro colmillo…, se veía algo extraño, pero ya no le importaba, y eso era todo lo que le importaba…

 **Ese mismo día, 1:30 p.m.**

… decir que él podía concentrarse en sus estudios seria mentir…, quien podría hacerlo bajo estas condiciones?,… pero finalmente pudo salir de ahí y llegar al hospital…,… **justo a tiempo para al menos poder decir adiós** …

… William dejo caer todos sus útiles escolares al piso, se dejó caer de rodillas, y comenzó a gritar con fuerza alterando a todos a su alrededor, doctores pacientes, gente en espera, no hubo alguien que no escuchara su… **llanto** …, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo…, cuando el llego como siempre lo hace, los doctores le dijeron aquellas palabras que terminaron por destrozar su **corazón** …, a Nataly no lo quedaba más tiempo…

… con el llanto en su rostro y sin perder más tiempo hablando con nadie más, William se abrió paso a través de todo el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación de Nataly…, abrió la puerta, y ahí la vio…, Nataly no usaba la máscara de oxígeno, y había recuperado la conciencia…, pero, por cuanto?

 **Nataly** \- (ella se percató…)… W-W-Will? (decía viéndolo si energía…)

 **William** \- Nataly… (Su dolor se expresaba con mucha claridad en su rostro y en sus ojos…)

 **Nataly** \- (él se carca a ella…) p-pudiste venir…, que bueno… (… como lo hacía?,… como podía mantener una sonrisa en estas condiciones?)

 **William** \- (él toma su mano…) por supuesto que si…, todos los días sin falta… (… su intento de sonrisa era muy falso…), hace…, hace cuanto que recuperaste la conciencia?

 **Nataly** \- … c-creo…, creo que desde esta mañana…, fue todo tan confuso… (Le cuesta hablar por la falta de energía…), pero estoy feliz…, estoy muy, muy feliz de que pudieras venir…, de que pudiera verte… antes de… (el la interrumpe…)

 **William** \- ¡no digas nada más! (grito de repente…), "sniff", por favor…, por favor no digas nada de eso…, "sniff" (su falsa sonrisa desapareció…)

 **Nataly** \- … mi Will…, los doctores ya me contaron todo… (El abrió los ojos de impresión…),… Lucy…, Lucy se fue, verdad? (… aun con todo el dolor, William no podía mentirle a su amada en la cara, y mucho menos en estas condiciones…, así que asintió…),… entiendo…, "sniff",… ella lo intento…, ella intento salvarnos, verdad?

 **William** \- … si…, "sniff", eso hizo…, y le costó su propia vida…, pero…, a pesar de todo…, a pesar de todo…, "sniff" (el cierra los ojos de dolor, no podía ni terminar la frase…)

 **Nataly** \- (ella, con la poca energía que tiene, logro levantarse un poco…, y lo beso en los labios…, William abrió los ojos en sorpresa…),… lo se mi amor…, lo se…, "sniff", no tienes por qué tratar de ocultármelo…, pronto…, pronto voy a acompañar a Lucy… (Dice algo melancólico, pero, curiosamente, estaba sonriendo…)

 **William** \- ¡no!,… "sniff", no, por favor…,"sniff", Nataly…, Nataly…, "sniff", no me abandones también…, no me dejes…, "sniff", si te vas…, mi hermana habrá **sacrificado** su vida en vano…, "sniff", sin ti…, ya no podría soportar más esta **soledad** …, "sniff", sin ti…, ya no tendría **nada** …, "sniff", yo sé que puedes lograrlo…, yo sé que puedes **vivir** …, "sniff", por eso…, por favor…, no me dejes **solo** …, "sniff", te lo **suplico** … mi **Angel** … (… las palabras no serían suficientes para describir el sufrimiento por el que esta alma inocente estaba pasando…)

 **Nataly** \- (… una vez más, Nataly beso a William…, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más duradero…, uno que, a pesar de las circunstancias, William correspondió…, no tenía más opción…, hasta que separaron su labios, y vieron sus rostros llenos de lágrimas…),… mi amor…, mi Will…, tu jama sestaras solo…, nunca…, nunca te dejare…, no importa que tan lejos este…, no importa que barrera se ponga entre nosotros…, yo jamás…, jamás te dejare…, yo estaré junto a ti…, **para siempre** … (Ella se esfuerza por levantar la mano donde tiene el anillo de plata…), recuerdas?,… **juntos para siempre** …, sin importar que… (Dice sonriendo aun con sus lágrimas…)

 **William** \- (… tal vez fue que Nataly se lo contagio, pero William no pudo evitar sonreír con ella…)… si…, **juntos para siempre** …, sin importar que…, mi amado **Angel** …

… con sus pocas fuerzas, Nataly volvió a recostarse…, y lentamente, comenzó a quitarse el anillo…, tomo la mano de William…, y se lo coloco…, ahora el anillo representaba, no solo la promesa que William le hiso a Nataly…, ahora representaba una nueva promesa, una de Nataly a William…, " **siempre estaré contigo** "

… y entonces, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Nataly se relajó…, se relajó y acepto lo que vendría…, logro hacer que William estuviera tranquilo a pesar de las circunstancias…, no soltó su mano en ningún momento…

 **Nataly** \- … Will… (el la be con atención…),… sabes?,… solo tengo un arrepentimiento… (Dice viéndolo a los ojos desde su posición…)

 **William** \- cuál? (pregunto con más tranquilidad…)

 **Nataly** \- (Nataly sonríe y se sonroja de vergüenza…)… a mi… me hubiese gustado mucho… haberme entregado a ti cuando dormimos juntos…, jiji…, debí haber sido un poco más asertiva… (Dice sonriendo y sonrojada, nunca se imaginó diciendo algo así…)

… con dolor o sin él, Nataly logro sacarle una sonrisa de vergüenza a William también…, ambos se vieron fijamente…, William se acercó a su rostro para darle un beso más a su amada…, y cuando cortaron el beso, Nataly se volvió a relajar…, esta vez cero los ojos…, respiro profundamente…,… y finalmente…, con una sonrisa sobre su rostro…, Nataly… **se fue** …

… fue inevitable que las lágrimas fluyeran…, pero esta vez, no hubo tanta amargura…, fue el último regalo que Nataly le dio a su amado antes de partir…, paz mental…,… los doctores llegaron al lugar…, el proceso a seguir continuo…, un día entero que William paso en el hospital, pues quería estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a su amada… aunque realmente ella ya no estuviese ahí…

… solo faltaba un asunto por resolver…, algo que, a pesar de lo que sus padres dijeron, a él le llamaba demasiado la atención…, como es que el despertó después de haberlo declarado en defunción?,… acepto someterse a los exámenes…, el resultado llego más rápido y fue más impactante de lo que esperaba…,… su corazón si se había detenido…, pero había vuelto a latir…, una condición muy peculiar, llamada, **el síndrome de lázaro** …,… las posibilidades de que alguien experimente algo así son minúsculas, en pocas palabras, fue un auténtico **milagro** que William sobreviviera…

 **Ese mismo día, 5 p.m.**

… William se encontraba en el cementerio, arrodillado frente a 2 tumbas una junto a la otra…, lloraba…, rezaba…, y suplicaba a Dios que cuidara de los 2 seres que más ha amado…, tras pasar al menos media hora, él se levantó, limpio sus lágrimas y fue camino a irse del lugar…, pero…, tan solo dar unos pasos, pudo percatarse de algo…

 **William** \- … quien sea que este escondido tras los árboles, le sugiero que salga de una vez…, no estoy de humor para ser acosado… (Dijo seriamente…)

 **¿?** \- (así fue, de entre los arboles salió un hombre mayor que él, aproximadamente de unos 25 años…) valla, me impresionas, pudiste verme eh?,… jejeje, bueno, da igual, aunque me parece bastante apropiado sabes? (pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa…)

 **William** \- de que rallos hablas? (se nota su mal humor…)

 **¿?** \- le ahorraremos muchos problemas a los médicos y a la funeraria… cuando te halla asesinado aquí mismo… (Dice con mucha maldad…)

 **William** \- (William arquea una ceja…, esta algo preocupado por lo que dijo, pero se mantiene clamado…)… asesinarme?,… ni siquiera sé quién eres, que motivo tendrías para hacer tal cosa?,… acaso solo eres un vulgar ladrón, o asesino serial?

 **Asesino** \- hahaha, no nada de eso…, pero como sabrás, todos tenemos necesidades…, alguien me ofreció una muy buena suma de dinero por ti y por otras víctimas y, bueno, tu entiendes verdad?, quien rechazaría una oferta como esa? (dice con una risa…)

 **William** \- … alguien me quiere ver muerto?,… quien podría tener tanto interés en mí?, solo soy un chico cualquiera… (Una pregunta intrigante…)

 **Asesino** \- haha, si…, pero ese no es mi problema, ese tal Rick Angel sí que sabe cómo persuadir a alguien, entiendes lo que digo? (dice haciendo el gesto del dinero frotando los dedos…)

 **William** \- ¡q-que dijiste?,… Rick Angel es quien te envió?! (Pregunta con más enojo…)

 **Asesino** \- hahahahaha, así es…, y esto hubiera sido más fácil si hubieras muerto junto con las otras 2 cuando los atropelle, pero como fracase, ahora tengo que terminar el trabajo a la antigua… (Este saca un chuchillo…), ensuciándome las manos…

 **William** \- (William abrió enormemente sus ojos por lo chocante que fue lo que aquel sujeto dijo, y sintió como la rabia le recorría el cuerpo…)… ¡t-t-tu…, tú fuiste quien lo hizo?,… tu asesinaste a Lucy y a Nataly?, Rick Angel te ordeno que hicieras eso?!

 **Asesino** \- exacto…, y que lastima que no terminaste como ellas, que desconsiderado de tu parte, obligarme a hacer esto… (Dice con una sonrisa descarada…)

 **William** \- ¡DESGRACIADO! (William iba a atacarlo, pero por dejarse dominar por la rabia, se hizo lento, y el otro sujeto fue más rápido…)

… no lo ataco directamente con el cuchillo, lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en el estómago…, William callo de espalda al piso donde se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza…, se desmallo…, el asesino comenzó a caminar hacia el…

 **Asesino** \- … ahora…, acabemos con esto de una vez… (Dice poniéndose sobre su víctima y preparándose para usar el cuchillo…, pobre criatura desdichada, **no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba** …)

… una vez más, William se encontraba en este lugar tan bizarro…, solo que esta vez, estaba más despierto y consiente que nunca…, la rabia carcomía su ser…, el dolor lo hacía sufrir como nunca…, y el hambre de venganza lo volvía loco…, Rick Angel… debía **pagar** …

 **¿?** \- … pagara…, eso es seguro… (William reacciono a la voz…)

 **William** \- ¡tú otra vez?, que es lo que quieres de mí?, ya me estoy cansando de esto, lo perdí todo, todo, mi hermana, mi amada, todo lo que me importaba se ha ido por culpa de un miserable infeliz, y tú, seas lo que seas, no haces nada por mí, solo me haces enojar más! (gritaba a la nada…), ¡porque estás aquí?, porque estoy yo aquí?, quién eres?, y que quieres de mí?!

 **¿?** \- … tu dolor pes en mi…, pero contarme todo lo que ha pasado es perder el tiempo…, solo estas repitiendo **lo que yo ya se** …, **lo que he visto** …, **lo que he** **vivido** …

 **William** \- (sus palabras confusas llamaban la atención de William…) estás hablando enredado… no te entiendo…, ya deja de hacerme sentir esto y habla con claridad…, que, es, lo, que, quieres? (decía enojado pero más clamado…)

 **¿?** \- … muy bien…, de cualquier modo ya es hora…, lo que quiero… es lo que tú quieres…, y lo que soy… (… una deslumbrante luz apareció frente a William…, este se cubría con los brazos…, y cuando esta luz ceso, William aparto sus brazos para poder ver…, **algo** , o **alguien** apareció frente al…),… **yo soy** … **tu** …

… como describir el impacto?,… verse a sí mismo frente a el…, era como estar en la confusión más grande, y al mismo tiempo, ver a alguien a quien ya conocías…, como si se tratara de un viejo **amigo** …

 **William** \- … q-que…, que significa esto?,… quién eres? (pregunta con asombro, con los ojos y la boca abierta…)

 **¿?** \- … ya te lo dije…, soy tu…, o más bien, una **sombra** tuya…, lo que has querido negar de ti mismo desde hace mucho tiempo… (Dice viéndolo fijamente y con serenidad pura…)

 **William** \- … no comprendo…

 **Sombra-** lo harás…, solo necesito que dejes de intentar separarme de ti, y me aceptes de una vez y para siempre… (Dice tratando de tocar a William…)

 **William** \- (William reacciono y aparto su mano en el último momento…) ¡no me toques! (ambos se veían fijamente…, William con desconfianza y aquel ser con serenidad total…)

 **Sombra-** … si no me dejas ayudar…, todo habrá acabado para nosotros…

 **William** \- que quieres decir?, respóndeme… (Dijo con seriedad…)

 **Sombra-** estamos al borde de la vida y la muerte…, aquí, el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente, pero eventualmente seremos alcanzados por el tiempo terrenal…

 **William** \- aquí?, donde es aquí? (dice viendo a su alrededor…)

 **Sombra** \- … nuestra mente… (Palabras que sorprendieron a William…),… esta es nuestra mente, el lugar de todos nuestros recuerdos…, desde el nacimiento, hasta la actualidad…, desde lo que vemos hasta lo que oímos…, desde lo que sentimos, hasta lo que dejamos atrás…, todo está aquí…, **yo, estoy aquí** …

 **William** \- … y que eres?,… dijiste…, dijiste que eras yo…, pero porque?,… como es que eres yo?,… entonces quien soy yo? (su confusión es entendible…)

 **Sombra-** … tu eres yo, y yo soy tu…, somos 1…, o al menos, eso éramos…, hasta que con el pasar de los años, me aislaste…, me arrancaste…, me convertiste en una conciencia aparte…, todo por **miedo** …

 **William** \- y-yo…, yo hice eso?,… cómo?, y lo que es más, porque?, como es esto posible? (está perdiendo el control…)

 **Sombra-** debes tranquilizarte… (… no sabe porque, pero escucharlo decir eso, lo llevo a clamarse un poco…), te aclarare todas tus dudas… como lo hiciste?, es simple…, solo tuviste que querer hacerlo…, porque lo hiciste?, como ya dije, por miedo…, miedo a ser un peligro para todos…, un peligro para los que te rodean…, miedo a lastimar a los inocentes… (Con cada explicación, William solo se sentía más impactado…),… cómo es esto posible?,… pues…, muchas cosas parecen imposibles pero terminan por ser reales…, así que no poseo una respuesta satisfactoria a esa pregunta…

 **William** \- (William trataba de clamarse y analizar todo…, cuando ya recobro algo más de compostura, continuo viéndolo a "el" para poder seguir hablando…)… muy bien…, voy a asumir que todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora es verdad, solo porque no detecto mentira en ti…, entonces dime…, que es lo que quieres de mí?

 **Sombra** \- … a ti como tal… (William no parece comprender bien…),… cuando nos separamos, nos volvimos 2 mitades incompletas…, pero yo recibí el mayor daño, ya que quede atrapado aquí, sin poder tener lo que me corresponde… **libertad** …,… pero, con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco empezamos a reunificarnos lentamente…, fue entonces que pude comunicarme contigo, aunque no me entendieras bien la primera vez…

 **William** \- … lo recuerdo…, fue cuando escuche tu voz el día que Nataly y yo… (… nada más recordar a su amada, le genera dolor…)

 **Sombra-** está bien…, siento tu dolor… (William lo mira con algo de tristeza en el rostro…),… deseas lo mismo que yo…, deseas hacer pagar a los que nos arrebataron todo lo que amábamos… (William se nota interesado…),… ninguno de los 2 podrá lograrlo sin el otro…, tu posees la **capacidad** de hacerlo, pero careces de la **voluntad** para lastimar a otros, porque a pesar de todo, sientes **lastima** por ellos…. (Una vergonzosa realidad que William no podía negar…),… y yo, no he tenido nada de contacto con el mundo desde nuestra separación…, pero te aseguro…, que no titubeo al momento de que cada ser reciba **lo que se merece** …

 **William** \- … en pocas palabras…, solo juntos lograremos que se haga **justicia** …, cierto? ("el" asiente…), y que pasara después de eso?,… que haremos una vez que todo haya terminado?,… que haremos cuando Rick Angel reciba lo que se merece? (pregunta a regañadientes tratando de contener su dolor y su ira…)

 **Sombra-** … ahí está la respuesta…, esto nunca terminara…, **el mal siempre ha existido, y siempre existirá** …, **de todas formas y tamaños** …, pero este mundo no tiene a nadie que verdaderamente pueda encargarse del **mal** , para **la seguridad de la humanidad** …, **política** , **leyes** , toda esa basura solo logra **justificar lo injustificable** , dejar **libre** a los **culpables** y **encerrar** a los **inocentes** …, es ese la clase de mundo en la que quieres que sigamos viviendo?

 **William** \- (… palabras tentadoras…)… no…, si de mí dependiera, enviaría al infierno a todos los villanos del mundo… (Dice con una expresión algo… tétrica…)

 **Sombra** \- … entonces…, hagámoslo… (Dice extendiendo su mano…),… el mundo necesita de alguien que lo limpie de verdad…, esperar a que aparezca alguien así, es tener falsas esperanzas…, si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tú mismo…

 **William** \- (el ve su mano extendida con algo de inseguridad…)… como crees que haremos algo así?,… como haremos para lograr tal hazaña?

 **Sombra** \- … podríamos tardar mucho si comenzara a explicarlo todo, y ya no tenemos tiempo…, la mejor solución a todo esto, es volver a unirnos de una vez y para siempre…

 **William** \- (William vuelve a ver su mano extendida…, pero con algo más de confianza…)… cuando nos unamos, que pasara con ambos?

 **Sombra** \- … ya no habrá un " **ambos** ",… solo habrá **uno** ,… el **verdadero** …, sabrás todo lo que yo sé, y entenderás todo lo que no tengo tiempo de explicarte… (… esto sin duda llamaba la atención de William…),… muchos nos han llamado un **cualquiera** , un **inútil** , un **zero** …, pues si eso es lo que somos, demostremos lo que un **zero** es capaz de hacer…

… William seguía mirando su mano extendida…, y luego vio directamente a los ojos de su sombra…, él estaba decidido…, en el fondo, lo sabía…, esto era lo que quería…, una oportunidad de lograr lo que nunca creyó posible…,… William, sin basilar ni dudar, finalmente tomo la mano de su sombra…, estaba hecho…, sea de la forma que sea su verdadero ser, estaba por mostrarse al mundo finalmente…

 **Asesino** \- … ahora…, acabemos con esto de una vez… (Dice poniéndose sobre su víctima y preparándose para usar el cuchillo…, sin embargo justo cuando iba a perforar el cuerpo de William con él, William abrió los ojos y detuvo su mano con la suya…)

… fue la sorpresa más atemorizante que alguna vez haya sufrido aquel hombre…, pero ahí no termino, con rapidez y mucha fuerza, William doblaba con agresividad la mano del asesino…, este comenzó a gritar del dolor, trato de golpear a William para zafarse, pero este lo sujeto de la otra mano con su mano libre…, doblo y retorció sus manos son piedad…, hasta terminar por fracturárselas…

 **Asesino** \- (el asesino se apartó con todo el dolor…) ¡AHHHHHHHHHH, MIS MANOS, MIS MANOS, MALDITO INFELIIIIIIIIIIZ!

 **William** \- (William se levantó, se quitó el polvo como si nada y se acercó al asesino…)… infeliz?,… si…, puede que sea correcto…, pero la verdad, ya no lo siento…, de hecho… ya casi no siento nada… (Dice viéndolo desde su posición con una expresión serena y un tono seco…)

 **Asesino** \- ¡me las pagaras! (el sujeto trato de levantarse, pero William de una patada lo dejo postrado en el piso…), ¡ahhh, desgraciado! (el dolor podía notarse en sus gestos…)

 **William** \- … desgraciado?,… si, también puede que sea verdad…, mi vida no tuvo mucha gracia en retrospectiva…, me abandonaron de niño, me trataron como a un monstruo, me quitaron todo lo que amaba…, en definitiva la vida puede ser muy cruel…, y hablando de eso… (William lo piso con fuerza justo en… sus partes íntimas…)

… el sujeto gritaba y gritaba sin control…, a esta hora en el cementerio, quien podría escuchar su agonía?,… y eso solo fue el comienzo…, William continuo torturando a aquel vulgar asesino, provocándole heridas dolorosas pero no letales…, no quería que el sujeto muriera rápido…, el debía **sufrir** , tanto como lo hizo **sufrir** a el…

… después de una largo tortura…, William se encontraba sujetando por el cuello a aquel **débil** , **adolorido** y **condenado** hombre…, pero todo lo anterior no era lo más **aterrador** …, lo que hizo que todo este rato fuese **perturbador** , es que en todo este tiempo, William no expreso emoción alguna…, siempre ese mantuvo con un rostro sereno y una tono de voz bajo y seco…, y ahora…, **su víctima pagaría por sus pecados** …

 **Asesino** \- (el trataba de agarrar aire mientras tenía la mano de William apretando su cuello y sujetándolo en el aire con una gran fuerza…) e-e-espera, espera…, p-por favor…, perdóname…, te lo pido…, ten piedad…

 **William** \- (… William no muestra expresión alguna…)… puedes traer de regreso a mi hermana y a mi amada? (… este voltea los ojos, la respuesta era obvia…),… que lastima…, hubiera sido tu única oportunidad de ser perdonado… (Dice secamente…)

 **Asesino** \- (William comienza a apretarle el cuello con más fuerza…, hasta que…) ¡e-e-espera…, p-p-puedo entregarte a quien me contrato! ("grita" con dificultad…, esto capto la atención de William, así que aflojo un poco su cuello…, este, con la poca fuerza que le queda, pudo sacar una carta de su bolsillo…), a-aquí…, en caso de que, no pudiera completar el trabajo, este era el plan B…, darte esta carta…, contiene la ubicación de un lugar, donde él te estará esperando, pero es una trampa, hay al menos 30 hombres junto a el…

 **William** \- (… William arquea una ceja…, ve la carta… y la toma con su malo libre…),… muy bien…, puede ser, que ante los ojos de Dios, esto ayude a salvar tu alma…

 **Asesino** \- (sus palabras lo calmaron un poco a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo…) o-oh, g-gracias, m-muchas gracias…

 **William** \- … así que…, cuando estés en tu juicio final, asegúrate de mencionar que al menos lo último que hiciste antes de morir, fue ayudarme…, diles que ayudaste a… **Zero** …

… él lo hizo…, el acabo rápido y sin más sufrimiento con la vida de aquel hombre…, y ahora, poseía un nuevo nombre…, ese sería el nombre con el que se haría llamar de ahora en adelante…, un nombre que al oírlo, **infundiera temor a sus víctimas** …, un nombre que al oírlo, **sabrás que no puedes esperar misericordia** …, un nombre que al oírlo… **no podrás escapar** …, **un cazador** …, **un juez** …, **un verdugo** …, su nombre… es **Zero** …

… la carta fue leída…, la hora establecida…, el lugar ubicado…, ahora, el siguiente blanco era lo único en la cabeza de Zero…, Rick Angel, pagaría por todos su **pecados** …, ya era hora de que la justicia le cobrara sus deudas…

 **Ese mismo día, 7 p.m.**

… sin nada de cautela, con una fuerte patada a aquella puerta, la cual provoco un gran estruendo, Zero entro a aquel deposito abandonado…, y allí, en ese amplio espacio, pudo observar la gran cantidad de matones y hombres de mala vida…, y hasta el fondo de todos, el perpetrador **culpable** de todo esto…, Rick Angel…

 **Rick** \- (mientras que, sin ninguna pisca de miedo o agitación en su marcado rostro, Zero se acercaba a todos, Rick solo se limitaba a observar con una ridícula sonrisa burlona en el rostro…)… miren quien decidió presentarse…, empezaba a pensar que no vendrías…, aunque, debo decir que fuiste un tonto al venir…, en serio pensabas que iba a querer estar solo contigo en el mismo lugar?, o que me mancharía las manos con tu sucia sangre personalmente?,… el que decidieras aparecer solo confirma lo que suponía de ti…, eres más idiota de lo que pareces…

 **Zero** \- (Zero se detiene en seco, en medio de todos esos enemigos que lo veían listo para atacar a la señal del "jefe",… en su mano derecha, lleva la carta que recibió por parte de aquel "mensajero",… este la dejo caer al piso)… y tú, solo confirmas lo que yo ya sabía de ti…, eres un cobarde… (Dice secamente…)

 **Rick** \- cobarde?, hah, porque habría de hacer yo lo que puedo pagarle a otros para que hagan?,… esa es la enorme diferencia entre nuestras clases, ustedes no poseen aquello que mueve a las masas…, yo si… (Dice burlonamente, y parece que sus esbirros coinciden…)

 **Zero** \- … es extraño, sabes? (Rick arque una ceja…),… recuerdo que tu solías ser más impulsivo y directo…, me pregunto…, la paliza que te di hace 10 años, habrá tenido algo que ver con esa forma de pensar? (… palabras directas que llenaron de confusión a Rick…)

 **Rick** \- … que?, que estás diciendo ahora?, hace 10 años?, los golpes que te dio mi "mensajero" te hicieron perder la cabeza o qué? (pregunta intrigado y confundido…)

 **Zero** \- ah…, aun no lo recuerdas… ("recordar, recordar que?, de qué demonios me hablas ahora fenómeno?" pregunto con agresividad…),… me sorprende que mis ojos no te hallan despertado la memoria…, o es que acaso preferiste encerrar esos recuerdos a propósito? (sus enigmas ya estaban cansando a Rick…)

 **Rick** \- ¡cállate ya, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, y si crees que con trucos te vas a librar de aquí, estas equivocado…, no saldrás de este lugar hasta que pagues con sangre la humillación que has traído a toda mi familia y a mí! (perdió la paciencia…)

 **Zero** \- … palabras fuertes viniendo de un niño que estuvo suplicándome piedad… antes de que lo enviara al hospital con heridas de gravedad… (… algo en la cabeza de Rick estaba despertando…)

 **Rick** \- … q-que?,… q-que fue lo que dijiste? (aun no lo recuerda del todo…), ¡respóndeme, que fue lo que dijiste?! (grita alterado…)

 **Zero** \- oh…, algo hizo click en tu diminuto cerebro? (cada vez lo hacía enojar más…),… mírame bien, Rick Angel…, mírame y dime…, quién soy? (Rick lo miraba nervioso sin entender porque…), mira mis ojos…, recuérdalo…, aquel chico tímido de ojos impares que maltrataste tan cruelmente nada más conocerlo…, recuerda…, recuerda como fuiste expulsado durante un tiempo, y al regresar… (Con cada palabra, Rick se desesperaba con terror más y más…, su memoria estaba despertando…), y al regresar…, aquel tímido chico libero su gran furia sobre ti…, cuento tiempo estuviste en prisión después de eso?,… realmente no lo sé, ya que se decidieron de mi al día siguiente…, recuerda…

… y entonces sucedió…, igual que un rayo que perfora la tierra, aquel recuerdo lejano de hace 10 años despertó en el…, sus labios comenzaron a titubear, el sudor resbalaba de el con mucho estrés, y su mirada fija en aquel chico de ojos impares…, se volvió una llena de gran oído mezclado con miedo….

 **Rick** \- … ¡t-t-tu…, tu eres, W-W-William C-Cooper! (Grito con dificultad…)

 **Zero** \- … lo fui alguna vez…, pero deje ese nombre hace mucho tiempo…

 **Rick** \- ¡c-c-como es posible?, después de todos estos años…, como es que apareces de nuevo con tu asquerosa cara?! (Esto es algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado…)

 **Zero** \- … una burla del destino…

 **Rick** \- ¡qué?,… no, no puede ser…, ahora lo entiendo todo…, lo tenías planeado desde el principio verdad?! (Una pregunta algo confusa para Zero…), ¡claro, mi hermana, mis padres, mi orgullo, mi dignidad, mi imagen social, todo…, tu hiciste todo esto a propósito, sabias que todo llegaría a este punto!

 **Zero** \- (Zero arque una ceja…)… me estás dando demasiado crédito, y de una forma muy absurda…, si yo poseyera tal capacidad…, hubiese acabado contigo cuando tuve oportunidad…, y así, hubiese podido disfrutar de una vida plena y feliz junto a mi amada…, así no me hubiese convertido en lo que soy ahora…, o tal vez…, lo que siempre he sido en realidad… (Dice secamente…)

 **Rick** \- ¡mientes, mientes, esto es lo que quieras desde el principio, las basuras como tú siempre son así, buscan quitarle a los de mi altura lo que les corresponde por derecho, todos ustedes no son más que un montón de envidiosos, inútiles! (… un claro caso de ceguera selectiva…), ¡you estoy por encima de ti, por encima de todos los inferiores como tú, yo no caeré en tus trucos nunca más, no podrás intimidarme me oyes?, NUNCA MAS!

 **Zero** \- y aun así, mírate…, tan desesperado estas…, tanto miedo tienes de mí, que contratas a estos seres de mala vida para que te protejan… (Los hombres presentes no se sintieron nada complacidos por ese insulto…),… no lo ves?,… un sin haber sido mi objetivo, logre ponerte al borde del abismo…, perdiste la calma…, perdiste tu confianza…, perdiste tu seguridad…., lo perdiste todo…, yo ya gane… (Y eso, termino de quebrar a Rick…)

 **Rick** \- ¡BASTA, YA CALLATE, YA NO SOPORTO NI VER TU REUGNANTE CARA, NO TENGO PORQUE SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO TUS ESTUPIDECES, NO QUIERO MIRAR ESOS ESPANTOSOS OJOS NUNCA MAS, MATENLOOOOOO! (y con eso dicho, aquellos hombres de mala vida fueron con toda su furia sobre el…, lástima que las cosas terminarían de una forma tan… **deplorable** …)

… todos atacaron al mismo tiempo con rapidez, pero Zero esquivaba con mucha facilidad y agilidad los golpes de cada uno de sus enemigos, y no perdía oportunidad para contraatacar…, solo que, con cada contraataque…, había un enemigo menos en ese lugar…,… una y otra y otra y otra vez…, golpes fallidos, y cuerpos sin vida que caían al liso…, Zero sabía perfectamente donde debía golpear para afectar gravemente los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano…, y eso, combinado con esa monstruosa fuerza, producía como resultado, una muerte rápida y sin oportunidad de sentir dolor…, de esa forma acabo rápido con ellos, sin titubear, sin perdón, pero, al causarles un final como este, Zero sentía que está siendo… **generoso** …

… fue una gran demostración de movimientos rápidos y habilidades de artes marciales…, lástima que esto no era un espectáculo, era una autentica masacre…, quedaban muy pocos de pie, y algunos ya hasta temblaban de horror al ver lo que este… **ente** había hecho…, uno de ellos, un cobarde total, intento huir del lugar…, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que Zero lo atrapo corriendo hacia él, y sometiéndolo de cara al piso, y este cobarde le suplicaba a gritos y con mucha agitación, piedad, que lo dejara ir, que lo perdonara, que cambiaría para siempre…, sus gritos de clemencia se oían a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar, espantando aún más al resto de los presentes…, a lo que Zero respondió con un tono bajo y seco…

 **Zero** \- … tal vez Dios te perdone y tu alma se salve… (Por un segundo sus palabras hicieron sentir a salvo a aquel cobarde…, hasta que…),… pero mi trabajo, es asegurarme de que no haya ni la mínima oportunidad de que los culpables como tu puedan perjudicar a los inocentes…, así que…, afronta tu **juicio final** … (… una cara de confusión, fue la última cara que se vio en aquel cobarde…, antes de que Zero le quebrara el cuello con rapidez…)

… Zero se levantó, fijo su mirada en los pocos que aún quedaban, y pregunto con mucha frialdad "… están preparados para pagar?",… palabras perturbadoras, con un resultado funesto…

… todos murieron…, al final, tras una lucha inútil y sin precedentes, ningún alma culpable se salvó del juicio de Zero…,… ahora, Rick Angel era el único que aún faltaba por recibir su castigo…, pero este en particular, era el objetivo principal de Zero…, el debía pagar con sufrimiento en vida, antes de ser juzgado en la muerte…, ese es el **trabajo** que Zero siente que posee…, a los principales culpables, debe hacerlos **pagar** , antes de enviarlos a su **juicio final** …

… una última batalla inútil se libró…, una que duro mucho menos que cualquiera de las anteriores, pues Rick Angel era muy pretencioso, cuando en realidad no cumplía las expectativas…, él fue más fácil de atrapar y someter que los "pandilleros experimentados" que contrato…, y ahora, Rick estaba en el borde de la vida y al muerte, sujetado de la garganta por el **hambriento de justicia** Zero…, o más bien, **hambriento de venganza** …

… Rick usaba ambos manos para tomar con fuerza el brazo con el que William lo sujetaba del cuello, pero era inútil, la fuerza sobrehumana que William estaba aplicando para estrangularlo no le permitía soltarse…

 **Rick** \- (la expresión de dolor en su rostro no escatimaba en sufrimiento…, veía fijamente a Will…, y a pesar del dolor que sentía…, a pesar de la ira que lo consumía…, a pesar de saber que moriría…,… el no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de malicia…) je…, jeje…, lo sabía…, siempre lo he sabido… (Sus palabras casi inaudibles, no le causaban ni la más mínima reacción a William…), esos ojos llenos de odio…, esa cara sin expresión…, esta ridícula fuerza…, no sé cómo es posible, pero…,… tu…, tú no puedes ser humano…

 **William** \- (el seguía sin mostrar expresión…, pero eso no le impidió responderle con un tono seco…)… y tú?,… tú te consideras a ti mismo humano?,… después de todas las cosas que has hecho…,después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?,… después de lo que le hiciste a tu propia hermana?

 **Rick** \- (a pesar del dolor este conservaba su sonrisa burlona…) je…, si quería causarte dolor real, debía atacar donde más te doliera…, que puede doler más que perder a un "ser querido" para los idiotas como tú, eh? (William se mostraba inexpresivo, a pesar de lo que Rick decía de su hermana…), y Nataly…, jeje…, era una vergüenza para el prestigio de nuestra familia…, y tu…, jamás hubiésemos aceptado a una miserable alimaña de tu estatus… (William seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna…), jeje…, yo nací para ser mejor que tú…, estoy por encima de ti y todos los de tu bajo nivel…, solo eres una basura…, un pobre diablo…, un zero…

 **Will** \- … (…)… no…, no soy un zero… (El apretaba más su cuello, al punto de que Rick gritaba más fuerte que antes…)

 **Rick** \- ahhhhh…, m-m-maldito… (Debido a la asfixia, el grito y su voz casi ni se escuchaban…, su cara se enrojecía por la sangre atrapada en su cabeza, y sus ojos parecían globos a punto de explotar…)

 **Will** \- … yo soy…,… Zero… El Ejecutor… (Lo apretó más fuerte que antes, cortándole totalmente la respiración…),… soy aquel que arrasara con toda la auténtica basura de este mundo…, y tu… (Rick perdía la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno…, y justo antes de perderla, vio por última vez los ojos Will…), tu… pagaras… (Fue lo último que escucho el sufrido Rick Angel, antes de cerrar sus ojos…)

… eso fue todo…, en ese lugar vacío, lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de un cuello quebrándose, y un cuerpo sin vida cayendo al piso…, acabando así con la vida de un ser humano…,… pero… ante los ojos de Zero,… él era humano?

… así es…, el ya no era el mismo William Creel que alguna vez fue…, su fuerte deseo de justicia, se convirtió en un horrible e insaciable instinto de venganza…, ahora es…, Zero The Executor…

… su hermana…, su amada…, había perdido todo lo que más quería…, su venganza se había completado…, pero…, Zero no sesenta satisfecho…, su hambre de venganza lo consumía por dentro…, el deseaba más…, deseaba saldar todas las cuentas pendientes…, y…, no perdonara a ningún culpable…,… de haber sabido lo que pasaría en ese momento…, yo…, no lo sé…, tal vez podría haber hecho algo más…

… esa noche, William no regreso a casa…, sus padres se preocuparon horriblemente…, y no es para menos, después de la trágica muerte de su hija, ahora su hijo desaparece?,… lo que no podrían haberse imaginado,… es que nunca lo volverían a ver…

 **1 mes después.**

 **Lugar: alguna casa, en alguna ciudad.**

… eran aproximadamente las 6:30 pm, y un hombre estaba llegando a casa después de trabajar…, entro a su casa, y noto que las luces estaban apagadas, lo cual era muy raro, ya que su esposa debería estar aquí para esta hora…

 **Hombre** \- que significa esto?, donde demonios estará esa inútil?,… ah, ya se, seguro se estará revolcando con su jefe otra vez, maldita sea, sino fuera porque nuestro matrimonio es un buen negocio para ambos… (Decía mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa y se desanudaba la corbata…), todos los días la misma basura, cuando llegara el maldito día en que por fin reciba algo a mi altura?, que reciba alguna estúpida recompensa por todo lo que hago, lo que tanto me merezco… (Este se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la luz…, bebió un vaso con jugo, y fue camino a la sala a sentarse en el sofá…, pero antes de poder siquiera a acercarse al sofá…)

 **¿?-** (una voz lo detiene…)… al final, todos obtienen lo que merecen… (Esa repentina voz que vino de la nada, hizo que el hombre diera unos pasos para atrás del susto…)

 **Hombre** \- ¡ahhh, que demonios…, quien está ahí?, como irrumpiste en mi casa?! (Grito con enojo…,… las luces de la sala seguían apagadas, pero ahora que sus ojos se centraron justo en el sofá…, puede ver una silueta ahí, oculta entre las sombras…)

 **¿?-** … los errores del pasado siempre nos alcanzan… (La misteriosa voz hablaba con un tono bajo, y los nervios de aquel hombre ya se habían alterado…)

 **Hombre** \- (este miro para ambos lados buscando algún objeto con el cual defenderse…, miro una botella de vino vacía sobre la mesa cerca de la cocina y corrió para tomarla…, y desde la cocina, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a aquella silueta que aún se ocultaba…) ¡no sé quién diablos seas, pero eres un estúpido por haber irrumpido en propiedad privada, lárgate de mi casa antes de que pierda los estribos! (gritaba con la botella en su mano en posición de ataque…)

… aquella silueta no respondía, solo lo vea desde su posición…, pero poco a poco se levantó del sofá, lo cual puso más nerviosos a aquel hombre…, comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la cocina, lo que seguía aumentando los nervios de aquel hombre…, pero se detuvo justo antes de que llegara hasta al luz…

… aquel hombre ya no pudo soportarlo más, y en un impulso con arma en mano, arremetió contra aquel ser que lo hacía sentir amenazado…, pero de nada le sirvió, aquel ser hizo un rápido movimiento, lo tomo del brazo, y lo arrojo al piso, en la obscuridad de la sala…

… el hombre se golpeó fuerte la cabeza al caer, por lo que desde el suelo se podía ver su mareado rostro…, y veía como esa silueta e acercaba nuevamente a el…, solo que esta vez no pudo hacer nada para defenderse…

… aquel ser lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto con facilidad…, estaban frente a frente, mientras que el estrangulamiento le dificultaba el poder respirar y hablar…

 **¿?** \- … pensar que tú fuiste alguna vez alguien relacionado a mi…, me provoca nauseas… (Decía de manera seca e inexpresiva…)

 **Hombre** \- (este forcejeaba para tratar de soltarse, pero sin éxito…) s-suéltame maldito infeliz, no sabes con quien te metiste…

 **¿?-** … si lo se…, con un infeliz que vive haciendo infelices a otros, nada más…

 **Hombre** \- (sus palabras lo hacían enojar, pero no podía zafarse…) c-como te atreves…,… quien te envió para hacerme esto?

 **¿?** \- con tantos enemigos que tienes, no me resulta extraño que preguntes eso… (Dice aumentando un poco más la presión en su cuello…)

 **Hombre** \- (ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, el hombre trato de usar su persuasión…) e-e-espera…, espera por favor…, no sé cuánto te estén pagando por esto, pero p-puedo pagarte el doble si me dejas ir… (Dice sin mucho aire…)

 **¿?** \- … en serio crees que soy un vulgar asesino al que contrataron para venir por ti?,… eso es rebajarme mucho de nivel… (Este acerca la cara de aquel hombre a la suya, y lo ve con una mirada fija y penetrante…),… yo soy quien dedicara toda su vida en este mundo para limpiarlo…, soy quien hará el trabajo que la absurda política de este mundo no puede hacer…, salvar a aquellos que merecen ser salvados…, y castigar a quienes merecen ser castigados…, yo soy Zero The Executor…, y tu…, pagaras…

… los profundos ojos de aquel ser que resaltaban en la oscuridad, llenaban de un profundo temor a aquel hombre…, pero a la vez, se veían tan familiares…, como sacados de algún recuerdo lejano…

 **Hombre** \- (… de pronto, una imagen perforo la mente de ese hombre, como un rayo que lo ilumino…, y a pesar de tartamudear, a pesar de la impresión, y a pesar de la presión en su cuello, unas palabras brotaron de su boca…)… n-n-no p-puede ser…, e-eres tu…,… W-W-William?

 **Zero** \- … no…, ya no más…, nunca más… (Decía secamente…)

… la impresión crecía cada vez más en el…, de pronto, aquel que se hacía llamar Zero, extendió su mano libre y encendió la luz de la sala, revelando así su apariencia…, y otras cosas…, aquel hombre, era su padre…, Zero había de alguna forma localizado el lugar actual de sus antiguos padres, los mismos que lo abandonaron de niño…, y ahora…, los estaba haciendo pagar por sus errores…

… el miedo en los ojos de su padre provoco que instintivamente desviara la mirada en otra dirección…, grave error…, al hacerlo, se llevó un susto de muerte…, desde su nada placentera posición, y ahora que las luces estaban encendidas, él pudo observar nada más ni nada menos que un cadáver…, un cadáver con una expresión vacía y el cuello quebrado, muy cerca de las ventanas de la sala…, era su esposa…, la antigua madre de Zero…

 **Padre de William** \- (aun con el miedo, este volvió a ver a Zero…) c-c-como es que…?,… cuando…? (Zero lo interrumpe…)

 **Zero** \- mucho antes de que llegaras…,… trata por un momento de imaginar su expresión al volver a ver el rostro del hijo que abandono de la manera más horrible después de tantos años…, solo para que ese fuese el último rostro que vería en este mundo…

 **Padre de William** \- t-t-tu…, e-eres un monstruo… (Dice con dificultad…)

 **Zero** \- me sorprende que muestres algo de empatía por otro ser en tus últimos momentos… (Dijo secamente…)

 **Padre de William** \- e-estúpido…, n-no te das cuenta?, con ella muerta me has dejado en la ruina, su familia ya no invertirá acciones en mi compañía y yo quedare en la quiebra… (Que decepción de humano…)

 **Zero** \- … así que…, al final, todo se reduce al interés… otra vez… (Dijo secamente…)

 **Padre de William** \- p-por supuesto imbécil, acaso crees que me dolería la muerte de alguien que nunca me importo?, d-de alguien con quien me vi obligado a casarme por mutuo acuerdo…, y para colmo… (Este se detiene…)

 **Zero** \- (esto capto la atención inexpresiva de Zero…) y para colmo…, que? (este se negaba a continuar…, pero Zero, con mucha frialdad, uso su otra mano para golpearlo en el estómago, y el dolor se reflejó con claridad en su cara…), habla…

 **Padre de William** \- … y para colmo…, debido a mi desgraciada condición de nacimiento…, mi infertilidad…, tuvimos que vernos forzados a adoptar a un recién nacido, y cuidar a ese bastardo durante 8 años para disimular una estúpida fachada de un "feliz matrimonio",… pero quién diría que ese inútil mocoso terminaría por darnos tantos problemas…, al punto de que tuvimos que abandonarlo y fingir un secuestro a los ojos de ambas familias… (Dijo con dolor…)

… una confesión reveladora…, una que Zero no esperaba escuchar…, y aun así, mientras que para cualquiera eso hubiera sido un gran shock algo como esto…, Zero ni se inmuto…, en vez de eso…, esbozo una muy ligera sonrisa…

 **Zero** \- … oooooh…, que interesante…, entonces…, eso significa que… (Su padre, o mejor dicho, aquel que ahora se había convertido en nada más que un hombre culpable ante sus ojos, lo interrumpen…)

 **Hombre culpable** \- que te parece eso maldito bastardo?, eh?, como lo oíste…, tú no eres mi hijo…, solo fuiste una herramienta más en toda esta farsa…, una farsa que ya no podrá seguir… (Zero y él se veían fijamente…, el hombre veía a Zero con odio y con dolor en su rostro, y Zero ya había recuperado su rostro inexpresivo…),… ¡qué esperas malnacido, si vas a hacerlo se hombre y hazlo ya, ahora que acabaste con esa ramera no me quedara nada para vivir después de hoy, vamos, me odias verdad?, me odias por todo lo que te hicimos, no me importa, me oíste?, NO ME IMPORTA, no me arrepiento de nada ni nada lo haría diferente, solo eres una escoria, un inútil, nunca serviste para nada, quieres venganza?, QUIERES VENGARTE DE MI?, PUES YA HAZLO, HAZLO HIJO DE NADIE, MATAME! (gritar tan fuerte mientras le estrangulan la garganta lo dejo sin energía…), yo… nunca… me… disculpare… por… nada…

 **Zero** \- … (… las palabras sobraban…, esto ya no significaba nada para el…)

… el sonido de algo quebrándose…, una puerta serrándose…, y unos pasos que se oían a la distancia, mientras se desvanecían en el manto y la tranquilidad de la noche…, una historia había **terminado** …, una nueva había **comenzado** …, y un ser había nacido en ese mundo para cumplir con un **deseo** …, **liberar** al mundo de los **males** y la **corrupción** , atacando directamente a la raíz…, sin conceder lujos como los **juicios** o la **política** …, como un **espíritu** errante, que viajaría por siempre de lugar en lugar para **limpiar** todo a su paso…, solo con la **verdad** de su lado, y un deseo insaciable de **justicia** …, una necesidad de **venganza** …

… Zero The Executor había completado todas sus cuentas personales…, y ahora, dedicaría el resto de sus días a ejecutar a todos los criminales del mundo…, siempre saliéndose con la suya, y nunca siendo atrapado…, "ellos no son humanos, no merecen estar aquí…, yo los regresare al abismo al que pertenecen", esa era ahora su filosofía…

… pero aun que daba algo…, una última cuenta que él consideraba pendiente…, vengarse de aquella chica que, el considera, lo engaño…, el anillo que palta fina que el portaba en su dedo, era un recordatorio de al último ser que le faltaba por castigar de forma personal…, pues el dolor de haber perdido a su amada, lo atribuía las palabras que le dijo aquella chica que le entrego ese anillo…, "el anillo garantiza su mutuo amor eterno",… ante los ojos disparejos de Zero, ella le mintió, pues al perder a su amada, el considera que aquella misteriosa chica solo se había burlado de el…, y ahora, ella sería su último objetivo personal…

… pero lo que el jamás se hubiese imaginado, es que nunca a podría encontrarla…, no porque no pese a la capacidad de hacerlo como lo hizo con su padres…, sino porque…, la verdad…, la ubicación de esa chica es…, pues…,… un lugar… **desconocido** …

… de ahora en adelante, Zero se enfocaría en sus próximos objetivos en lugar de obsesionarse por alguien a quien ya ha buscado durante mucho tiempo sin éxito…, pero no sin olvidarla…, pues si algún día llega a encontrarla…, sin duda tratara de atraparla…

… recientemente, durante sus muchos viajes, Zero había oído las ultimas noticias de múltiples asesinatos a civiles inocentes en una ciudad…, y de otros no tan inocentes, todo a manos de una especie de asesino psicópata que, según algunos testigos, poseía la **piel pálida** , una **sonrisa perturbadora** … debido a su **boca cortada** …

… también de gente que misteriosamente desaparecía en los **bosques** …, y los que volvían, desvariaban locuras sobre un ser tan **alto como los árboles** , **vestido de manera elegante** , y que… **no tenía rostro** …

… rumores sobre un joven niño que una noche en su casa se topó con, lo que él afirma, era un fantasma…, el fantasma de una **niña** que le decía… " **juega conmigo** "

… el caso de un chico que había comprado un **videojuego** en una tienda de garaje, y que al jugar, encontró varias incongruencias en el juego…, especialmente que en el juego había una partida guardada con el nombre de un tal " **Ben** ",… un joven que **había muerto ahogado hace ya un tiempo** …

… y esos solo fueron algunos de muchos…, así paso el tiempo…, estos acontecimientos, mesclados con rumores y conjeturas, captaron de inmediato la atención de Zero…, le interesaba saber, quienes eran estos misterios **entes** que se estaban volviendo tan **abundantes** , pues con cada lugar al que iba, habían más y más…, de donde vinieron?, que pretende hacer?, si bien eran preguntas que él se hacía, no lo distraían de su principal objetivo…, si estas misteriosas **entidades** representaban un peligro para la **humanidad** , el no dudaría en **confrontarlos** …

… y así fue como paso todo…, su vida, la cual desde siempre fue marcada, ahora llevaba un rumbo del cual no podría desviarse…, **Zero The Executor** juzgara a todos aquellos que se crucen en su camino…, no habrá excepciones…

… has cometido algún crimen que merezca castigo?,… has hecho sufrir a alguien más para tu placer personal?,… crees que eres merecedor de algo mejor que lo que reciben los demás?,… cuídate…, pues puede que algún día Zero se cruce en tu vida y tú no lo sepas…, y cuando eso suceda, tratar de mentirle no te ayudará en nada…, él sabrá la verdad sobre ti…, entonces te juzgara…, y si lo oyes decirte… "you'll pay",… sabrás que serás… **ejecutado** …

 **Esta historia…, es su historia…**

 **… quien soy yo?,… seguro ya muchos se habrán dado cuenta…, yo soy, Fate Iri Per Legem Dei…, y gracias…, gracia a todos por dedicarle un tiempo a esta historia…, esta ha sido mi gran frustración desde entonces…, este es el dolor del que me lamento tanto…, si tan solo hubiera hecho más por él, tal vez, las cosas no habrían terminado así…, pero así son las cosas…, y es algo con lo que tendré que vivir por siempre…, pero no sufran por mí, yo estaré bien…, y por favor no sufran por el…, al final, todos elegimos nuestro camino, y este es el que el eligió voluntariamente, aunque no nos guste…, no me queda as que decir…, una vez más, a todos, gracias…**

 **DOI- … Fate…, lo hiciste…, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi más querida amiga…, realmente pudiste contarlo todo…**

 **… gracias…, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado…, si no fuera por ti y por todos mis amigos, creo que nunca hubiese podido aprender a recuperarme de esto…**

 **DOI- está bien…, sabes que siempre estaré para ti…, nunca dudes de eso**

 **… lo sé, nunca lo hare…, te quiero…**

 **DOI- igual yo…,… quieres decir lo último que falta?**

 **… si…, yo empecé esto, ahora debo terminarlo…, "ejem",… es el final de esta historia…, lo que sucedió después me temo que quedara a imaginación de cada uno de ustedes…,… a menos…,… no, lo dudo mucho…, pero en fin, la vida está llena de sorpresas y cosas que no podemos controlar…, y sin más que decir que volver a agradecerles…, me despido…**


End file.
